the spirit guid
by Madalin459
Summary: After the last battel betwin Naruto and sasuke Naruto died now in the after life he must act as a spirit guide for a girl with special powers but he is not alone for an unexpected person is helping them
1. Chapter 1

It happened at the end of the war after two long days in whichevery shinobi fought to save the world from obit and madara ,s grasp everyonegiving their all they fought bravery but the Uchiha even with their efforts managed to defeat the alliance by taking the tailed beasts imprisoning them in the statute that he along with obito summoned becoming right after it jinchuuriki making his powers grow exponential things were going dire but since no one wanted to give up they continued to fight even after Naruto who arrived in the war a bit later after he heard how everyone was fighting against the Akatsuki making his decision to go and fight even if it went against the decision of his hokage . He was a big help for the alliance even managing in the middle of the war to connect to the tailed beasts learning at the same time the name of the nine tailed fox the two became a team that together with bee and gyuki the eight tailed octopus managed to hold the enemy till help arrived which happen since guy and Kakashi were already in battel that became much more dangerous obito revealing himself after his mask was broken shocking bought Kakashi and Guy who thought that he was dead . Kakashi wanted to talk with his former friend wanting to know why was he the enemy that wanted to destroy the world .only for him along with the others to receive a shocking revelation that Kashi in a way felt responsible for the two former friend continued to fight together with the others when madara joined as well shocking Naruto who thought that he was stopped only for the ancient Uchiha starting to laugh at him the battel continued with the two uchiha managing to push the group back making the situation to be quite bad when Naruto and his group had an unexpected hand of help from his friends changing the side of the war in their favor only for the tie to change once more after obito tricked madara by becoming the jincuuriki of the ten tails who was named Shinju taking the tie of the war to a much hire scale Naruto together with his friends were in trouble or so they thought when an unexpected help came from someone who the blond boy along with his friendsnever thought it was possible .when they saw their former friend who was now an enemy that wanted the destruction of the leaf for what happen to his clan the last uchihatogether with Naruto and Sakura worked as a team trying to stop obito who was now much more stronger than any shinobi though after a very though battel against the host of Shinju obito was defeated after Naruto talked some sense in to him snapping the Uchiha out of his funk .

He tried to stop madara who wanted the tree that was freed but his efforts came to a stop when black Zetsupossessed his body and brought Madara to life much to the resistance shock who thought that it was over the ancient leader after he saw that Zetsu brought him to life he started to fight against the tailed beasts who wanted to get back at him for what he put them through so all of them worked together but madara wanting to prove his superiority used his powers that he acquired from his battle against hshirama and brought his chains trapping them inside the statue the only remaining beast being Kurama who was inside Naruto who after seeing that the other tailed beasts were in trouble tried to help when madara ripped the fox from him killing hi0m or that would had happen if it would had not been for Garra who after listening to the fox's advice took Naruto deciding to bring him to the forth taking sakura along as well after he told her and the others who were scatter what happen .Sakura without hesitation went with Garra along the way trying to keep him alive even if it was hopeless she along with Garra arrived at the place where obito along with Kakashi and minato were the two were surprised when they saw Naruto his father becoming sad he put the other half of Kurama in his son wanting to save his life but he was stopped by Zetsu who took the chakra instead the others seeing this tried to stop him wanting to take the chakra back hoping that it will save Naruto . Zetsu when he saw what the group was trying to do was about to engage them when madara appeared though he was very changed his black hair becoming white and he was wearing a white haori with a black sash around his waist.

The group seeing him wanted to fight but could not because of the power he was letting out .when he saw obito he wanted to take his eye only for obito who was asleep to wake up and fight against zetsu for control the boy asked his former sensei if he ever cared for him .mradara hearing what he said was very amused at first but since he did not wanted to let him wait he told him the trough shocking obito along with the others when madara was done he told his student to join him at first it was oblivious that obito was about to rejoin madara when he surprise everyone by stabbing him taking a bit of his powers he activate his kamui teleporting bought sakura and naruto inside where he put the chakra that was stolen .

In the inner mind of naruto after obito put the chakra that was stolen he awake wandering where he was and how was he able to get out from the said place when he was interrupted by the voice of an elder man that was floating . Naruto was taken by surprise by the strange visitor that was dressed in the same outfit as madara the only difference being that he had two rinegan eyes and a sharingan in his forehead the two started to talk or rather it was the old man who was named Hagoromo otsutuki also known as the sage of the six paths the person who founded the ninshu. The old spirit revealed to naruto more about his life and that of his two sons telling him that after their death their chakra reincarnate. Naruto wanting to know who it was the person that the young son rein carnet .Hagoromo looked at him telling that his son rein carnet in him surprising him for a bit. The old man continued telling him that he could sense how Ashura, s chakra was trying to clinger to him naruto turned his head and glanced at the ancient spirit who disappeared the two continued to talk about the war and his mother at the end he received a part of his power though his best rend and brother received the otherhalf .bought returning to the battel filed where they fought against Indri's former host the two brother though did had some problem but managed to stay strong though it was not enough for madara activated the sacred jutsu imprisoning the world Ashura along with Kakashi and sakura were about to be trapped as well but Indra knowing that only his brother could help protected them the former members of team seven waited until the sacred light was over knowing that it was not longer till it was about to recede .

Madara seeing that not everyone was caught tried to get Indra and Ashura out but he was unsuccessful so he decides dot wait .once the light was over Ashura and Indra together with Kakashi and Sakura came out from the Susanoo wings. Madara telic them that it was over and that they did not had to fight Ashura hearing him he did not wanted to give up but the former reincarnation of formation is brother told him and his friends that it was futile when he was suddenly interrupted by Zetsu who back stabbed him revealing to everyone that he was the will of Kaguya the mother of Hagoromo and when the two brothers heard Zetsu telling them about her they got a bad feeling since they knew how powerful she was though Kakashi and Sakura not knowing what happen to the two wanted to ask when all of them sensed a lot of chakra being let out they watched hopeless how madara was starting to transform though in to what they did not knew so with out being able to do a thing to stop what was happening they continued to watch the transformation that madara was undergoing all of them wandering what was about to happen . They did not waited long for once the transition was over in madara,s place stood a very beautiful woman that looked in her twenties she had a royal kimono that was covered by the soul of shinju thought that was not the only thing that the group noticed for they also saw her lavender eyes that appeared to look like the byakugan while in her forehead was a sharingan though it looked very different from the sharingan that Indra,s descendants had the reason for that being that the eye was not only a sharingan but a rinnegan as well bought combined .

When Kaguya touched the ground she was glancing around when she saw a group of people she did not knew she glanced at an elderly person who had a mask on his face his hair and gray hair that looked like it was defying gravity she thought little of him though .she decided to glance at the next person who had pink hair that was long but cut as well she saw that she was wearing the same cloths as the elderly man next though when she decided to focused her attention on the two boys she was a bit surprise so wanting to know if she was right she called the two by their name though the were a bit surprised .

The group seeing her were alert sakura though was being afraid of the beautiful woman while kakashi along with Ashura and Indra weren't they asked her what did she want Kaguya hearing him told. Them that she wanted to destroy them. The team hearing that started to fight against her .Kaguya seeing their efforts used her powers as well but she was surprised when she sensed the chakra of her sons flowing trough the two boys making her understand that they were her grandchildren who reincarnate so not wanting to lose against them she started to fight harder changing the battel filed.

The battel lasted almost a day at the end Ashura and Indra managed to seal her once more ending her plans the group then arrived home after Hagoromo used a summoning jutsueverything ended in a happy way the tailed beasts and the world being free . the four cage starting to depart as well .after their job was done hshirama and madara making peace in the end and minato taking goodbye from his son letting only Hagoromo with his sons along with the tailed beasts and Kakashi Hagoromo asked his sons if their answered changed after what they been through Ashura answered him that he wantedto protect his friends while his older brother told him the same only that he wanted to use his powers to start a revolution shocking sakura who beloved that he changed while his brother along with their father and sensei were not to surprised Indra seeing that he reached an impasse after trapping the tailed beastssakura seeing how he was acting tried to gettrough him but he did not listen and used his powers to trap the girl in to a illusion his younger brother seeing that he reprehended him but his brother did not cared deciding to go he told his brother that they will settle their score at the place were they fought the last time . Naruto understood what his brother referred and went after him after he talked with their father.

Ashura and Indra returned at the place that was created In their last life the two clashed in ideals Indra telling his younger brother that the meaning of a hokage for him was a person who wanted to walk in the darkness just like Itachi did .Ashura did not agree with what his brother and best friend said reprehending him about his plan. The two started their final battel bought give their all using their most powerful jutsu damaging the valley they continued only with straight taijutsu the battle becoming more violent than before they continued till the end of the day when they used their final attacks that destroyed the valley the two entering the spiritual plane were they made peace when suddenly Ashura was starting to disappear much to Indra s shock who was trying to hep but was powerless his spirit returning to the physical realm , where he tried to wake his brother but Ashura did not making his brother panic he tried a few times only for him to remain asleep making his brother weep thinking that he died . He fell asleep.

When the sun raised sakura together with kakashi set out to find their team mates sakura being worried about sasuke but naruto as well the two picked up the pace. At the destroyed valley .Indra tried to wake his brother but his efforts were in vain so with a heavy hearth he accepted his brother departure not even taking notice of the falling tears.

Sakura and Kakashi who arrived at the valley after a few minutes were shocked at the destruction bought thinking at the battle they had .bought sakura and kakashi being very surprised but also proud thinking that they survived. Sakura who thought that the two needed help went to where they were when she became shocked at the state the two were in she started to heal her team mates taking Sasuke by surprise the two talked about what he did trough out the years and the war making the girl cry while she was healing him when she suddenly notice that Naruto was not healing at first she tried once more thinking that maybe she did not managed because of the fox but even with her power increased she noticed that her best friend was not healing or even reacting . Sakura then started to panicked but since she did not wanted to cry anymore while she was in front of her crush after she calmed down she started to make a diagnostically jutsu wanting to know what was wrong when she froze her eyes open wide . At first she did not want to believe so wanting to make sure she tried the jutsu once more when she had the same result. She could not believe though .sasuke who was watching her the whole time had a sad look in his eyes so not wanting to lie to her he told her that it was too late for their team mate. When the pinked heard that she became angry at her crush telling him that he was wrong sasuke hearing her did not defend himself sine he knew the trough so he said nothing angering her she was about to hit him when she saw the look in his eyes she started to cry for her late friend who was like a brother to her their sensei who was a bit behind after he saw the two made his presence known wanting to comfter his two remaining students. The three left the valleyKakashi being the one who had his late student on his back. Indra with his new powers undid the infinite Tsukuyomi freeing the tailed beasts and every human all of them being grateful that all was over.

After everything was done all the shinobi from the alliancegathered where sasuke along with Kakashi and sakura were everyone not preparing for what was about to come .so at first when the alliance arrived at the place all were happy most of them wanting to thank the ones who saved them even if most people held animositytowardsIndra for his crimes .

When the three saw them they wanted to hold the news but since Ashura was a friend and gave his all for them the members of the former team seven told them that Naruto was dead. when the alliance heard that they denied believing that it was fake but when Indra told them that it was true they could not believe all of them being too shocked at the news they wanted to deny the claim but after they heard it from the uchiha most of the alliance wanted to punish him for what he did . Only to be stopped by the hokage who told them that it was not what Naruto would had wanted making them understand.

Once everyone returned home wanting to rest after a few days everyone was gathered at the cemetery in the hidden leaf were they assisted at the burial of not only those who fell in battle but at the funeral of a friend and hero the entirevillage being present as welleveryone telling their goodbyes to Naruto even those who they hated him. after the funeral everyone return to their homes trying to put the war behind though the death of Ashura hurt the village very hard all of them decided In their own way to honor him not wanting to forget what he did while he was alive .

In a different place after a few weeks Ashura awake though he was very confused about where he was at first so wanting to know what happen he started to think about the war when he suddenly remembered he started to freak out not knowing where he was or how he got there when a sudden voice got his attention

So it looks like you died but I think it was expected after all the voice that belonged to hagoromo said getting his attention

Old sage what do you mean by that his son told him being confused.

Well nruto it appears that when you battled against sasuke at the end you died

What but that can't be came the reply of his son being shocked at the revelation

I'm sorry but it is the trough the sage told him sadden his son though he continued for some reason Ashura .s chakra did not separate from you hearing that Naruto was confused so wanting to know why he asked the sage.

To tell you the trough even I do not know why Ashura chose to romaine with you rather than go to the other side. But what dose that mean for me since I m dead his son asked curious. I think you might not cross to the other side so it will mean that you will be stuck I m sorry Narutohagoromo told his son who did not liked the news one bit the sage seeing that his son was in distress he tried to comfort him when they were interrupted by someone .

Do not be afraid young Ashura for what happen even if it was not meant to it is because you are not done yet the voce that belonged to a woman said getting the attention of the two

Who are you Ashura asked wanting to know .a sorry about that the unknown woman said I'm Amaterasu she spoke to the two shocking them?

Ah incredible I did not believethat you will come here Hagoromo said surprised at seeing her

Ah don't worry hagoromoI m not hear to harm you or your son I'm here because he is need she told the two making them pay attention though for Ashura it was a bit hard seeing as he was not only in the presence of someone very important but very beautiful as well so it was a bit hard for him to stay focused. The young woman who was watching them started to giggle at the praise that Ashura thought about her making the two glance at her somewhatquestionably wandering why did she was acting in a happy way Amaterasu seeing that the two were thinking about something she interrupted them

Well I guess I should tell you why I m here she said getting their attention she started to tell them about what Ashura was supposed to do.

So wait are you telling me that I m supposed to watch over some girl that might have some strange powers Ashura asked not being fully convince about the mission . Yes Ashura it is important for you see the girl who dose poses these powers is a very powerful being the woman told them making the two wander how powerful the person was.

She is very powerful Amaterasu said she is probably one of the few humans who can get be twin the two realms she continued shocking hagormo while Ashura was totally lost.

Are you certain about this the old sage asked wanting to know. Very the young woman said back getting a worried glance from him. Alright what is going on here what are you talking about Ashura asked being totally lost getting a sigh from his father and an amusing smile from the woman

Well since you don't know I will tell you about it she told him starting to explain about the spirit world and the human world at the end Ashura understood even if little .

Ok I get it but if this person can do this then why are you worried about it the transmigrant asked when he was interrupted by his father .Naruto this is dangerous because usually humans cant easily enter the other world . But old sage what about us I mean what about the reanimation jutsu that is different Naruto similar indeed but different. He is right Ashura for you see with the reanimation you bind a spirit to a host but entering the spirit world is quit dangerous. Why that Ashura is asked not understanding

Because a human can die if he or she enters the spirit realm Amaterasu told him surprising him his father agreeing as well. Ok so then what I msupposed to do he asked wanting to know

It is simple I want you to act like a guide to the girl and help her with her powers she told him getting an eye brown from him at the mention of who was supposed to guide .

A girl I m supposed to guide a girl he asked „not knowing what to believe.

Yes that is all you have to do she told him with an amused expression much to Ashura,s disbelief who was wandering if she was being serious or she was just joking though after some thought he realized that maybe she was right so he gave his answerer . Ok I will he told her determined. Ok then she answered knowing that he was about to accept since he wanted to help no matter who the person it was

So when will I go he asked her anting to start his mission oh I see that you are very eager she answeredenthusiasticallymaking him do the same getting a chuckle from his father. Alright sine you are ready then I won't stand in your way but before I go she said glancing at him getting his attention. Please look after her ok. You bet Ashura answered back making Amaterasu laugh at his straight forwardness. Ok then I guesses my job is done the young girl told him. I wish you well Ashura and who knows maybe you will find something more in your job were her last words before she left letting Ashura confused. He and his father said fare well in the end Naruto telling him that he did not had to worry about him.

Well I guess it is time for another adventure so better watch out for I Naruto Uzumaki I will never back down Ashura told to himself getting ready for new ventures and more


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rainy day in a dark room after school a Group of first years were teling ghost stories the Group of four freshmans were each holding a Bluelight each of them .taking a turn The Group was listening to one of their friends who was about to tell a story that happend to a membre from her famaliy .

One summer my uncle went to the montaines with a friend the two walked wanting to see the top of a mounten the girl talked pausing for a few moments geting the atention of her friends.

The weather was nice on that day but after a while the two werelost even if they were on the same path they were about to reach the top three houers late but they could not so even if it was strange my uncle and his friend tried to find the path but could not when sudenly a montain ridge appared before them they were surprised but wantingto continue twoards the tip of the mountain they walked but no matter what the two returend to the same path were the ridge was after they tried to ignore it night came so they had no choice but to camp near the place .

The girl explained while she was narating the others becoming compleatly entranced by the story she continued .

When my uncel and his friend sudenly heard a voice at first my uncle ignore it thinking that he was imaging it when they heard the voice again the two then decided to go and try to find if someone was in the need of help when they heard that he called for help but they could not find annyone so

they thought that it was just their imagination when the voice of the man was much more closer the two started to try to find him but withno succes the voce repeateing the same santece many times the voice bein g much closer the two got a bad fealing seing that no one was around my uncle then said a praier the two not even sleeping that night . When morning came the two noticed that they were near a cairn .

The other girls not understanding asked

A cairn ? .

Yes she .told them cause you see on that mountain a man died so there was a cairn that was build though it was only build at half haigh tso it was imposible to miss but they could not notice untill the next day

The girl spoke her . friends gaving their opinion about the person .

Still i wander what would had happen if my uncle would not have said the praier the girl who was named yuuri said finishing her story puting the light out. While the raine still continuing giving the dark room a misteriouse vibe

Alright. mai its your turn one of her. friends who was named keiko told her

The girl hearing her name

Being called in the dark room began her story

On a night a woman while she was going home stopped at a rest room but since it was dark she did not want to enter since she got scared but since shehad littel choice she went when she heard a voice .asking her

Do you want me to cover you with a red coat the suden voice asked scaring her the woman screamed runing from the place when she meet an officer that was pasing by . that asked her what was wrong . The woman started to tell him what happen .

The other girls did not mutter a singel word leting mai continue

The officer after hearing what happend told her that it was probably a molester that was walking at night he told the woman who was scared he asked her to return wanting to catch him . when she heard the sugestion at first she did not want to but after she heard who was behind she returned though she was very scared when she entered againe. the voice asked .

Do you want me to cover you with a redcoat? The voice asked . the woaman at first did not answered but after she rememberd what the officer asked her to do she replied .

Yes she answered whensudenly right after she started to scream geting the attention of the officer who went to the restroom to see what haapen. When he was shoked at the sight of the woman who was dead her blood that wa scovering her from the cuts she had looking like a red coat

Mai„s friends hearing the end screamed scared at how scary it was leting her turn end she closed her light off leting only a singel light remaining.

Michiru who was another friend of mai began her story that was about the old school that was close to the new one were they were .

Mai .do. you know about the old school her friend asked geting a negative replie from her

Strange she said her light glowing in the room the girl started her story about the old school teling them what happen before .

It wasnt colapsed she told them .the girls wandering what she meant

Why . mitchiru„s friends asked when she told them . Becasue of the curse her face turning like a gost scaring them they replied c cursed ? .

Yes she told them continuing with the story .the old building was curesed because of the things that happen a lot of teacher died as well as the fiers that took place . whe i enterd here last year i even saw that werea part of the school colapesed a new construction started only for a lot of strange things to happen that caused the construction to stop many other incidents following after .but recently the demolition began againe but like the last time the strange things continued .

Huh the girls said wanting to know more

A truck that was passing nearby one day went out of control and entered the old school sport s ground with the students still being in class most of them ending hurt the incident being even on the news paper .

The others hearing michiru they had a bad fealing the girl then lowered her voice deciding to continue

A friend of an older class mate of mine told her that she saw the ghost of an older man watching her from the old school

.

And when i was walking home one night after i tookmy dog for a walk i passed near the place though it was dark on the street because it was barly lighted i suddenly stopped after i heard my dog barking i got worried thinking that someone might be there that wanted to probably scare me but there was nothing at first when i watched so i ignored the bad fealing i was having at the moment when suddenly from the class room of the old school i saw somone watching me from the window. at first i did not mind thinking that it might had been a prank but since i got curiouse i glanced at the window when i saw the siluet of an old man watching me from the window i got scared thinking that some one might be there i wanted to go home but then wanting to know who it was i decided to watch againe when i saw the same siluet that was watching me i wanted to yell at him when i saw that the man had a white form .

It cant be keiko who was her friend said rasing her voice .

Mitchiru nodded continuing her story

I saw the man waiving his hand wanting me to go in i got scared and started to run

And her friends asked wanting to know what happen all of them helding their breath

That was all when i stared to run my dog barked once more geting my attention i turn my eyes to the window when the siluete dissapeard nothing being there .mitchiru concluded her story scaring her friends who were quit scared about the rumors of the said building .

After the stories were done the girls started to close the blue lights that they had while they started counting the entier rom becoming very dark the only sound being the rain drops

When suddenly after mai and mitchiru finished their turn a sudden voice continued scaring them thinking that it was a ghost the grils started to scream when the lights were turned on

What the hell was that they said being scared to death keiko thinking thinking that it was a spirit started to over react along with her friends they started to wander were was the voice coming from not notecing that the lights were on after they callmed down they started to notice that the lights in the av room were turn on .geting curious they wander who could had done that when they saw a tall boy who was standing on the door having an intrest in the girls who were telling ghost stories the boy was very impreesive being quite tall he was wearing black cloths and his hair was dark wile he had a gloomy expresion on his eyes though his face was pale

He dosnt have a uniform is he an exchanged student they thought seeing that the misterious boy was not a part of their class or school

Was that you who turned the lights on my friend keiko asked

Yes it was there a problem after all i did not interupt he told us

Well we were surprised i thought we were going to die she continued exagerating a bit though she was not compleatly wrong either since we realy thought that we were about to die

I m sorrry but i saw that the lights were off so i thought that no one was here but ater i heard voices i he told us apologising though for me it looked a bit suspiciouse

Dont worry my friend keiko said with a nice expresion on her face somthing that made me rool my eyes seeing her attitude .

So are you a first year she asked wantingto know not that she was the only one since me and my other friends wanted to know as well

Hmm i wander is that the word the boy said thinking at what my friend keiko asked somthing that i found quit wierd since she justasked him if he was a first year .

Well i m turning seventeen this year he answered leting us know

Wow so you are afirst year my friend asked being impresed making me rool my eyes again knowing that my friend was trying to get evry new person who was coming in the schthe ool not that it was somthing new since she was atracted by the looks of every guy somthing that i thought it was a bit shallow from her but i could not blame her this time since the boy in front of us was quite beatifule though somthing was not right about him somthing teling me that we did not matched i was interepted from my thoughts by my friend mitchiru who smiled at him probably wanting to know him as well not that i had anithing against the ideea i listened to what she wanted to tell .

We are sorry if you were surprised we were teling . ghost stories

My friend told him geting a small smile from him asking us if he could join as well my friends were extatic at the request beeing taken by his good loks but me on the other hand i was not like the rest of my friends for even if the boy who was with us had his charm i sensed that there was much more to him but since i did not want to tel the otheers that i keept to my self

My friends asked about his name wanting to know

My name i shibuya he said leting us know my friends instantly became even more entranced by him even asking him if he stories making me glance at them shghing since i could not belive how far were they going but it was somthing that piqued my interest too since i wanted to know if he was interested in ghoststories like us

Sort of he answerd smiling when my friends heard they were very happy about that but me i just could not shake the fealing of unease that was around him making me dislike him even more i asked him what did he wanted . when he heard my answere he responded .

Hmm ? it was then that i saw it his eyes were not smiling even when his face was expresing a smile

What exactly are you doing here i asked him

I need to take care of somthing he answered with a calm tone but for some reason it sounded very cold and uncaring as if it ment nothing for him

Well can you do it a bit fast cause we are going home i said surprising my friends who did not expected that

Ehhhh they said bought keiko and mitchiru being displeased by my decision along with yuuri who said nothing . seeing that my friends were not coming i simply left not wanting to be arounnd that guy anymore since i was thinking that somthing was fishi about him i wanted to igure him out but at the moment i did not want to so i decided to go home .

Ah that mai i cant belive she did that dont worry we will help you keiko said

Dont worry its nothing you can do after all it is only some tape dubbing shibuya though his smile being forced .

Well i have to go now cause i m in a hurry shibuya said to the girls who were dissapointed

Well then why dont you come tommorrow so we can tell ghost stories

I will think about it .

Alright then if you change your mind you can come to the class 1- f

Keiko told him . geting a nod from him the girls said goodbye while they told him to take care .

The next day after i wake up i went to school while i was looking at the chery trees though i was quit late for som reason .i love this weather and i cant belive i have all the cherrry trees to my self i said rather out loud when suddenly i stopped once i passed over the old school building .

Wow i cant belive how old this place is i thought remembering the stories i was a bit scared about the place .

I wander are the rummors true i told my self being curious i decided to check it out thinking that it wouldnt hurt if it was for a littel bit i aproached the old building that was very dark seeing as the windows were mostly broken and those that were still standing were covered by dust giving the place a very dark atmosphere i aproached the entrance that was very old lukely even if the window was mostly cover in dust and broken it was not totally destroied though for me it gave a sens of loniles seeing the way it emained i piqued trough the window seeing the entrance were a shelf shoes was left a lot of dust and spider webes covering the place that was mostly damaged leting me thinnk about the rummors that were around the school

When i suddenly noticed somthing very strange i wander about what the strange thing could be when i took a beter look i saw somthing that it looked like a video camera .

Hmm a vide camera i wander what it is here for i asked my self seeing the strange device that was on a try pod dong somthing probably recording wanting to know more i grabed the door knob and opened the door though the sound was creaky i entred the door closing behind me

Just like i thought it is a video camera but what is it doing here i wandered maibe someone lost this i thought while i was looking at the strange machine that was on a try pod i wanted to touch it when suddenly i was surrprised by someone i wanted to get out of there right away but while i wa s trying to get out i pushed the shoue stand making it rattel it was about to fall trapping me i saw an older person caming but since the shoue stand was about to fall he hurried wanting to save me i suddenly got scared thinking that i would be hurt or worst when out of no were the shoue shelf stopped . i was surrprised for a moment thinking about what was about to happen when suddenly i felt a strange warm energy that was around me . i began to think about what what was goinn on when suddenly i saw my self near the person who sturtel me the old shoue shelf faling right after destroing the video camera

I was still shocked about what happen when the person asked me what i was doing i told him that i just got curious and was about to leave when i heard him scaring me geting the old shoue shelf down . after i told him what happen he apologiesed for scaring me i told him that it was my fault . i was about to go when i heard the voice of the boy who i meet the other day in the av room .

what happend he asked seeing the destroied camera and the two of us

lin are you alright he asked the person who tried to help me the older man who appared to be in his early twenties told him that he was fine the guy who was named shibuya then looked at me rembering that we meet the other day .

what is your name he asked me . ah i m mai taniama i answered .

well mai i think you should know that the bel just rang a few mintes ago he told me geting my attention .

huh? I said back not undewrstanding thinking that he was wrong only to remmebre that i got up early i cant belive it i got up early and i m still late i said being frustrated i went out of the old school strating to run . what the hell was up with that place i dont want to set fought in that creepy place againe . i told my self while runing when my mind went back to what happen befor with the shoue shelf that was about to fall on me only to be saved miraculesly .

i wander just what was that warm presence that saved me i thouht to my self thinking while i was heading to the school .

things got quit bad when i was scolded by the teacher for being late once the whole class saw me entering i defended my self teling the teacher that it wasnt my fault but it was not easy when he told me that i should not been there in the first place i wanted to tell him a bit more about what happen but i stopped since i did not wanted to tell the entier class that i was in danger only to be saved by some strange warm energy that came out of no were .

i let the teacher repremend me for my actions somthing that annoyed me since i did nothing wrong in the first place i returned to my place strating to listen to the lecture but no matter how much i was trying i just could not get what happen out of my mind since for me what happen was compleatly wierd since i never was in troubel till now so instead of focosing on my classes my mind was thinking about what happen or rather i was focuse on the warm energy that was around me when the shelf was about to fall geting me injured . i recked my braine for answeres but every time i wanted to came with an answere i just could not so like that the school was over with me geting repremended and me trying to find who or what saved me .

i was about to go home once the bell rang wanting to forget about what happen but like before my mind just could not forget that moment when i was saved i tried to forget it but i could not even when i want to i simply could not forget so after the bell rang i just wanted to go home when suddenly i remember somthing while i was sorounded by the wierd energy it was a bit clouded since it happen very fast but from what i rememberd a perseon stood behind me and while i could not see who he was clearly i remembered that the strange person was a boy around the age of seventeen like the othe rguy who i meet along with my friends the only diference being that the person who saved me was very kind and caring compared to the other guy somthing that i found to be a nice thing though what he was wearing let me think that the guy nedded a change in his warderobe since not many liked the orange color but that was not the only strange thing that i was rebering since i meet the strange person for he was also wearing a strange head band around his forhead with a strange leaf symbol .

that for me did not matter when i was saved for what stood out the most was the blond spiky hair that he had along with the most beatifule deep blue color that his eyes were showing leting me feal that i was in the bottom of a deep blue ocean somthing that mae me blush now that i was starting to remmember but since i did not wanted to look like a wierdow or get attention i snaped out of my thoughts trying to remember what i could . i remembered that the strange boy who saved me was having wiskers on his face that did not had any fat being perfectly shaped his body being very atheletic though i do not know why i suddenly remembered that since it was not important . even if i did not saw him directly the two things that i remembred were his kind eyes that told me that i would be fine and his strange gold cloak that was fiting perfectly even if it was surrounded by strange black marks that were around his back sholders and around his neck along with some kind of an orb that was floating around him giving him an otherworldly presance .

when i remeberd that it was him who saved me i suddenly shouted taking my classmates and myfriends by surprise who were looking at me strangely probably wanting to know why i suddenly raised my voice . i laughd aquardly being embarest at my outburst telling them that i was just thinking about somthing silly most ofthem bought my lie but my friends were another matter so knowing that they would want detailes about why i acted strange all day i thought of somthing not waanting to tell them what happen . when my fiends ghathered around my desk .

hey mai are you going home keiko asked me starting the conversation

yes i told her not wanting to stay she told me wanting to get my attention

well we were about to meet that guy from yestarday you know the exchanged student

shibuya i asked her the others nooding .

be serious i told her a bit annoyed i dont want to see that guy i told my friends remembering what happen at the haunted school when suddenly i started to blush like mad rembering the incident and how i was saved or rather by who not notecing that my friends were still around my desk

ah mai you ve changed my friends told me though they had suspiciouse snikers

so mai why exactly do you want to go home they asked making me glnce at them

no reason i just want to go home is it so wrong i told them being honest when my blush returned in full force .

oh so is that how things are my friend keiko told me having a sniker on her face

ah yes i answered only for her and the others to glance at me with a very suspicious look that mae me uneaven .

ok guys what is going on i asked them wanting to know why were they acting wierd .

nothing is wrong they answered though i did not belived them .

ok then i m going home alright i said to them leting them understand

so you realy dont want to stay with us and that new guy they asked me wanting to know my opinion

no i wont i said to them rather forcebly besides that guy is very cold and i just want to forget what happen this morning i continued with out realising that i blurted the last part rather out loud geting their attention .

huh? What are you talking about mai my friends asked now being intersted and a bit worried

ah oh crap what i m going to do now i thought not wanting to tell them about the incident though after what i told the teacher i thought that maibe they noticed but since i did not want to worry them i told them that it was nothing at first they got worrid but after i told them that i was fine they did not asked .

so you realy dont want to stay they asked me hoping that i would change my mind

no i replied makingthem give up on the matter besieds why are you so interestd about him guys i mean he is just cold i said to them being honest even if i noticed that he was kind of cute but that was all for me .

very well then there will be less rivals for us they told me making me sigh at what they said

yup if mai dosent want to stay then we will mitchiru said though i did not cared my mind being on the incident and the person who saved me .

i was interupted when my friends started talking about placeces were they could tell ghost stories . me on the other hand i did not cared much at the moment thinking about going back to the old school hoping to see the guy who saved me and thank him my thoughts were suddenly interupted when me and my friends heard someone talking trying to get our attention at first i did not recogised who it was but when the person approached my desk we all noticed that it was our class reep kuroda a girl that allways loked nervous around peopel even after i enter at this school i did not managed to befriend her in the half month i was hear .

ah kuroda my friend yuuri turned to her with a smile teling her goodbye .

no this is not a goodbye she told us quit iritated . what were you talking about just now she asked making us curious about what she was refering too my friends seing that she was in a bad mood told her that it ws nothing important . when i told her what they were about to do keiko poked me when suddenly we felt kurodas killing intent all of wandering what was with her .

when suddenly that guy shibuya came though it appared that he was looking for someone

is mai a ound here he asked geting our attention mine especially i wandered what did he want with me i was about to answere when suddenly kuroda turnd around and started to ask questions

what year are you in she asked him geting a glanced from him at the question and what are you doing here she continued being quit angry .

i had an aragament with this girls shibuya told her leting her understand

arangament ? i heard her asking about the ghost stories she continued shibuya answering her .

she turn her attention at us being quit annoyed

you no wander i had headaches i told you not to do that anymore she told us

ah what is with her my friends said not understanding though i was some what doubtfulle at what she said even strating to think about what she was talking about when she continued

mai you se mediem dont you know ever since you started to tell ghost storis i had them ever since even today i had headaches because there are spirits that ghathered here she finished geting our attention .

huh? I said not understand whst she was refering too she continued

dont you know that because of your stories low leveled sirits started to ghather around here but because of them stronger spirits tend to ghather so when you are telling your littel ghost stories you are puting me at risk she said being indespleased about what we were doing

what is with her my friends shouted not understanding what she was refering too

so you are blaming us i answered wanting to make sure

yes she answered after all i dont think you would want to let him exorcise the spirits that you brought here kuroda said geting not only our attention but shibuyas as well

who just shuregd teling her that it was her imagination making her feel embaresd she defended herself by telling us about how there were many spirits that died in the old building because ofthe war shibuya hearing her explination asked about what war did she refered too when she stuger for a few seconds continuing right away teling us that they were the spirits otwo f peopel who participated in the war world two but he was not convince. My friends then lost their enthusiasm so they told him that they wanted to tell ghost stories some other time then . he said turning his attention to me he caaled me out myfriends being surprised i asked why when he told me do you have a minute . i decided to follow him not notecing the jelous glances my friends sent me .

who was that girl he asked me while he was walking ahead of me

i dont know honestly it was for the first time i talked to her since i entered here i wander is she realy a medium cause to me she didnt appared so i told him rembering what she said back in the classrom

you are right he replied not being fuuly convince eather .

well she did say that herself didnt she i replied when i remembered the incident in the morning

by the way the person from this morning is he alright i asked him being a bit worried

yes he is fine dont worry about him he answered making me feel a bit better

if so then why are you here i asked curious when he turned his attention twoards me

well you see my assistant tried to stop you from touching the camera that was destroyed

whaat i asked being surpriesed by what he told me

wait but that was not my fault i mean if your assistant had not starteld me i would had not been in danger i said trying to defend my self though from the glance the guy was giving me he did not care very much .i continued to talk when he told me .dont worry it had been taken care off he told me though if you want to pay me you can do it right now he asked me i glanced at him with a seriouse look . hey stop it you cant be serious i said when he replied by teling me that the camwra was very expensive . wanting to know i asked him when he told that the camera was custom made from another country

well i said what are you doing exarctly i asked wanting to know

i m a ghost hunter he told me

huh? I asked being surpries

i m someone who investigate paranormal activity and my company is cale shibuya psychik reaserch

ah haaa i answered tryng to understand but could not so if you have a company then that means i said being very surpried . yes that means i run the company and Lin works for me

whaaaaaaaaa i replied being shoked you have to be kiding me an sixteen years old has a company and an assistent just what i got my self in i thoght not kowing what to say .


	3. Chapter 3

After shibuya talked to me i followed him to the old school when he started to talk to me

If you want to know what is happening i can breef you only if you are interested though he told me with the same calm and calculating voice .

Well i think i might as well try though i answered fealing a bit sullen .

I mean if i wont do it i wont be able to do my job i continued geting his attention

Though i still did not liked the circumstanceses but it wasnt like i could just back off now since in a way it was my fault for the incident so without a doubt i was beging to think that if i just wanted to tell the guy i wanted to stop he would probably remind me that i was at fault for the incident that let to the video camera being destroied .so i thought that the least i was able to do was to help out rembering the events from the morning but since i did not want to let that guy say somthing that i would not like i decided to listen .

The principal heard about the old school being haunted so he gave me a call since he wants to restart the construction for the gymnasium but in order for the construction to trully begin the old school needs to be demolished .

Ah yeah i heard about that when i read a pamphlet when i was still new here i said rembering that the administration after a few days after i entered gave us thouse saying that a new gyimnasium will be build .

You are corect about that he told me continuing however because of the accidents that were happening around the old building the demolition along with the construction plans were stopped

So they asked you to come and investigate i asked him being quit surprised about that

Precisely he answered with out the smallest hint of hesitation

So did you changed schools because of that ? i asked him thinking that it was preaty bizare for a perrson like him to do somthing like that . when he suddenly watched me with a impassive glance while i continued to talk about the situation .

Who said i had to change schools in order to do that

Whaaa but yesterday you said you are afirst year i reminded him thinking of what happen back in the av room

When did i actually said somthing like that he asked me making me look at him whit a puzzeled expresion thinking about what happen the day before when my friends asked how old was he and if he was a transfer student i was about to remind him how it happen when he continued

Well i think when i said that i was turning seventeen this year i was a bit ambigouse . he replied

But for some reason i did not belive him .

Liar i said when he glanced at me his eyes being very cold

I said somthing like that because of the ghost stories you were teling he told me geting my attention

Aha so when we were teling ghost stories you were probably there listening thinking that maibe somthing about the old school might come up so that means that you wanted information

I told him being quit proud of my deduction skills when he coldly replied to me geting me angry

Making me reply as well though he ignored what i told him deciding to continue

I was colecting information from the students yestarday when i stooped once i heard voices at first i was not very interested but when the rummors aboutthe old school came up i had to listen .

He explained to me leting me undderstand whathe was actually doing

So can you tell me more about that he asked me .

Yes but it was my friend mitchiru who told the story i replied geting an intrested glance from him

Do you still rember it or have you forgot he said being extreamly rude

Hey what are you taking me for i answerd back not liking what he insinuated about me even if i mostly was not paing attention . what a rude jerk i thought still being annoyed by what he thought about me .

Well he asked me snaping me out of my thoughts

Ah wait a second i answereed trying to rember the story while shibya was puting his hand i nhis poket probably looking for somthing when he took out a recorder .

Begin he said pushing the record button i began to telll the story .

Once i was done he got up and told me to follow him

At first since i did not knew where he wanted me to acompany him i asked only for him to reply with an uncarying tone annoying me not that he cared

So how much of your friend michiru do you belive it true he asked me

Well if most of the story is true then i dont want to go in there i answered honestly mostly because i was still scared because of the rummors

I saw shinuya sitting down with a file in his hand when he started to talk while he was looking at the file

A lot of peopele died here he explained geting my attention

Realy i asked him being curiouse when i saw him turn a page that was filled with medical files i watched curiosly and even if i undrstood a bit i mostly did not understod .

Hmm well during the three years the building was used which was almost eightteen years ago one or two people did indeed died he explained making me understand somthing that i found very amazing coming from a person with a rotten personalaty like his . i decided to listen thurther wanting to know more

I see i replied thinking back to the story when shibuya continued .

After the new building was overe there were plans about domolishing the old one but during the demolition the roof from the west wing fell . though it was explained why that happen

Oh is that so ? i asked not hearing somthing like this

Precisly the reason why the west side colappesed was because of an accident with the machines

Aha so is it true ? i continued asking .

It is but only half of it he answered me geting me confused

Only half ? . yes that is because what you heard inthe story about the workers ding was wrong since no one died all five only being injured

Is that so then what happen

The demolition was finished the only part still remaining being the west side

So the demolition didnt stopped because of the stories i though when shibuya decided to continue regretably no but at that time a chiled did died though it was because of a kiddnaping the said incident happening six years ago .

When i heard i was shoked not knowing how to react

So the child was i asked geting curiouse .

It was the boy of an seven years old girl who was kidnapped but the killer was cought a month later

Shibuya told me but i was a bit disturbed at the thought of a murderer being near this place though after i heard that he was cought i breath easely thinking that at least the girl had some justice .

Further more after That a teacher commited suiced but it was explained in his note that wa sleft behind

Wow you really are amazing tryng to praise his deductive skills but he replied in a rude way making me dislike him even more . he continued telling me what he knew about the school from the information he gathered .

So what happend withthe truck that enter the sport grounds i questiond him since i still thought that it was some what wierd .

Look at this he told me showing me a news paper in wihtch there was the accident were most ofthe students were hurt among them a few ending up ding somthing that made me feel a bit sad about them and what happen . though shibuya didnt care

I think there was a plausible reason behind the accident the driver was drunk .

Is that so ? i thought wandering if it was true or not .

At that time the construction was put to a stop though another reason being the rummors that were floating around . when i heard him saying that i got a bad fealing .

Though even if i investigate troughly what i heard were mostly rummors even if they were bad ones to be honest i do not think the old school building is haunted at all since there is a reasoble explination about what is happening around the school . i heard shibuya saying not being convinced like i was . i saw him geting up starting to go twoards the old school i on the other hand did not want to go . teling him that when he looked at me his expresion being hard to read in the end i followed not liking it one bit .

Me and shibuya left the bench that was near the old school he walked in front of me the two of us stopping in front of a silver van that was parked right behind the school .

When he suddenly oppend the trunk that was filled with a bunch of machines that for me were a bit strange since i never saw so much equipmant i was about to ask him what was the need of so much equipment when he sudenly said to me

Move the equipment . whaa i answered not knowing if he was joking or he was seriouse

Me you want me to move all this i asked him turning my head at the trunk that was heavely filled

Yes he responded not being very pleased about what i said but wait dont you have that assistant to help you way i have to do this .i told him when he suddenly he focused his violet eyes straight at me making me jump a bit at the sudden look i wanted to ask him what was his deal when he replied quit annoyed and coldly .

And who was the person who broke the video camera and was about to hurt my assistent if you dont like it you can leave at any time since i dont truly need you but since you got your self in this troubel you should at lest take responsability for your actions it is only fair

When i heard him say that i was nearly about to lose my temper even if he was a bit right with what happen . so with out hesitation i was about to tell him a pice of my mind but then i realised that he was right so with out anyother alternative i sighed deciding to give up though i did not liked him one bit even if he was smart and handsom his personalety was down right horrible

Fine i will get all this out i mumbeled geting his attention for a few seconds only for him to not even care geting me even more angry . just what is this guys deal dose he have to act so self important sheesh what a stuck up jerk i thought while i was working my but while he was just standing doing nothing .

I watched the many matchines that were on the shelf put toghether on top of each other or near making the space that was betwin them and the wall being very small like they were squising the space .

There are so many machines do you even know how to use them i asked him thinking tht maibe he might had dificulties using all of them .

My braine works diferntly than yours . this guy cant he show just a bit of sympathy i though not knowing how much i was abel to stand his stuck up attitude .

Hey cant you be a bit more modest i asked him when he told me retrive the microphone before you unload the equipment then come here he told me deciding to leave

This jerk he realy is inconsiderent i said rather out loud though my luck he did not heard me or even if he did he did not care somthing that i was consider as bing fine since i was finding his attitude being that of an anooying cold hearted jerk .

Ok then i said continuing since you are the hot shot boss i wont be killed by the ghost from the old school instead it will be the work i do for you .you know now that i think about it it realy was frightening waking up in the morning now .i told my to my self being quit sarcastic while i was walking to the back of the school i saw a small path way that was going alll the way to the maine entrance . the hole path and winows being filled with microphones .

Did you talked about this microphones i asked him takinng a look at them

Yes you can bring them to the car since i wont be needing them he said while he was watching around the building .

Yes i responded i was about to go but since i was a bit curious about why was he was using them i asked him .

Hey why are you using mics in the first place

Ugh do you realy dont know or are you liking to ask stupid questions

Arghh this jerk i thought seing that he was displeaed that i even asked

Woldnt you think that the mics are used to ghather sound he explained wanting to make himself look important .

I know that i told him wanting to show him that i wasnt stupid

What a rude jerk i replied slowly not wanting him to hear

When he strated to talk geting my attention i listened to him

Wow i never thought about somthing like that i told him being quite impresed

So tell me arent you scared .

No i find nothing to be scared of he answered me shoking me since after what happen in the morning along with all the stories and rummors i was being quit scared

Hey can you tell me what made you decide to enter in this buisnees anyway

Well someone had to do it he answered me very brifley .ok but there must be cases that you could not solve . no i never failed any case he answered being very confident

Why i asked wanting to know . because i m very capable he said making me twich at how he consider himself .

Ahh he is hansome and smart i replied a bit angry but also as a joke not notecing that he heard me

So you think i m handsome . well that was what my friends said i answered him

Well they have good taste he answered taking me by surpise when i heard him after he turned twoards me with a calm expresion making me feel frustrated as well

Why you jerk what do you mean by when you said that my friends have god tast

Honestly i never meet someone with such a huge ego and a narcesistic side in my life that is it from now your name will be Naru as in Naru the narcesist i shouted having a dream moment .

Once the mics were put back Naru asked me to take the equipment inside

Do i really have to go i asked him not trully wanting to go especially by my self when i heard him teling me of course you have to , realising that he would say somthing like that i thought of somthing wanting to avoied going in there not because i was scared or somthing like that ok maibe i was a littel scared but i could not help it even worst now that the sun was going dow the place was looking very crepy for me .so i had evry reason not to go but then for some reason i remembered when i was saved in the morning by that strange guy . i became less frigheten geting a bit of courage i forced my self towards the entrance of the buildng .

I looked behind me wanting to see if Naru was coming as well i sighed seeing that he was behind me being serious we entred the old school that gave me a very creepy feeling making me scared i stopped at the entrance after i saw the shoue shelf and the broken windows being instantly reminded by what happen in the morning i just wanted to get out of there but since i already decided to be an assistent i could not just run away like a cowerd .

I saw Naru walking leaving me behind i called after him geting his attention

Hurry up he said while he was caring some shelves the two of us walked untill we stopped at one of the rooms that were in here i still being scared though not like before my nerves calming a bit we entered the room when i saw that Naru,s assistant Lin was his name fromwhat i could remembered .

Ah hello i said trying to be polite the two hearing me Naru glanced at me at first when he decided to leave me alone . the jerk like i would had said somthing like that for him i told my sef rather angry. When his assistant heard me .

Hello i heard that Naru told you to come here . he asked me his voice bing some what cold making me feel a bit uneasy but i shurreged the fealing deciding to answere .

Ah yes Naru ah i mean MR shibuya personaly came asking for my assistance about the old school i told him almost sleaping when i called Lin,s assistant Naru . at first he glanced at me curiousley only to retun to normal . i sighed after al that thinking that some what i doged a bullent .

Very well just be carfule to not stay to much in our way he asked me

I wont i answered though i could not shake the strange fealing that he did not liked me for some reason not that i blamed him since he was about to get hurt because of me i decided to not involve to much with him for the moment

I was snpped from my thoughts when Naru told me to buid the shelves

Ah but what about you i asked not knowing what he was about to do

Well i have to go and bring the equipment .

What ? all by your self ? i asked him thinking that he must be quit strong for him to do all that

Yes but i wont be alone since Lin will help out as well .Naru informed me making me not feel very good hearing that .

What dose tthat mean you are going to let me here i asked being a bit scared at the thought of remaining here on my own .

Of course he told me with out any problems making me glance at him not beliving that he was that cold sure i knew that he neded to bring the equipment but still the thought of him just leaving me here by myself in this creepy place was very nervreking not to say very annoying of him since i could not belive how he was treating me i mean sure i was not a real assistent but still i thought

When i heard him talking .

Do you really want to go and bring the equipment then i mean some of it waights almost fortie punds . he told me in that instant making me give up about my rant but also made me extreamly angry at what he said .

Dont worry i will stick to the shelves i responded being sarcasting and angry atthe same time

Naru hearing that went along with his assistant the two leaving me by my self .

At first i got very angry starting to handel the shelves with quit the force only to be scared after i calmed down .

I hope nothing will appare here i told my self glancing at the room waiting for a ghost or somthing else to jump out from some were starting to scare me or worst .

My thoughts starting to wander making me imagine the worst i became very tense and scared the only thought that i was having beeing of geting out from this place when suddenly with out even doing somthing a warm light was around me like someone was behind me at first i thought that my mind was playing tricks but then i got a bit scared so wanting to know if someone was in the room i shouted only to recive silance instead .

What was that i said to my self being a bit shaken oh come on mai stop it there is nothing here i continued wanting to stay strong but my mind was focused on the presance of the warm light that i felt just like before i tried to find what was happening but could not because of my nerves being even more high than before .i decided to go out side were Naru and Lin were when the same light that was just a few moments a go returned .

Ok just what is going on here i asked wanting to know but i did not recived an answere or so i thought when suddenly the light that was around me started to move sacring me to near death

I wanted to ask who or what the said light was when i heard a voice that soundded very gentel and warm .„

 _do not be afraide_ it said taking me by surprise . i wanted to ask who it was but i could not find anyone . strange i wander just who or what was that voice . i thought being a bit calm after he told me that . i was startingto think about what happen when suddenly i heard the door openig i jumped in fright only to see that Naru and Lin returned my heart calming down seing that it was the two of them .

stop goofing off and get back to work Naru told me

its official i hate him i said to my self seeing that he was so rude and stuck up

a bit after the littel incident from before i was still building the shelves while Lin and Naru were bringing more of the equipment in the room being filled with monitors and other things

i put the rest of the expensive machines on the shelves with a littel help from Lin who i thought that even if he was a bit cold to me he was more nice than Naru but still i thought it was a bit strange that he did not spoke very much most of the time deciding to be quite

i stood by Naru,s side giving him diferent things .when my attention went to a strange machine

cant you see this is a recording camera that is using night vision he told me thinking that i would had already know the answere

no i dont know i replied letinghim eplaine it

this is a camera that uses a tape for at least tewnty four hours i use this along with the mics to ghather sound .

ok but why i asked him understanding if only a littel when Naru watched me with a cold look

you know stop cause i dont work with amatures

what hey why you . i thought looking at him

i m sorry for being such an amature you know . i mean you knew that since you meet me so if you dont like it i will leave i said out loud geting a reation from Naru and Lin who looked at me . Naru had a hurt look in his eyes while Lin was a bit understanding .

Naru continued exlaining me why he was using the said camera and mics

When i went to put the mics on the first two flors of the school spending quit some time trying to get sounds

So what are you doing exactly i asked him .naru hearing my question answered

Im going to use the tape recording in this room

So you are not going to stay here then . no since this is the first night was his reply after he had five recording tapes

If ghost are in this place then i want to know what kind they are

Aha so you want to be sure .

Of course since mostof thehunted houses are very dangerous

Hey dont scare me like that i said geting scared about hearing that when i saw another camera that was a bit diferent from the others i asked naru about it but he did not want to tell me so after i told him that an accident might happen he gave in deciding to explaine much to my delight

But after heexplained i did not understood so i asked him only to tell me to stop at first though he continued deciding to explaine again .

Alright i undrstand . are you then stop asking annoyng questions and get to work .

Naru replied being despleased with me .

After the equipment was placed on the desk Naru pluged in the wiers while i was placing thermometars around the diferent classses though i was scared since i was on my own since Naru told me to go .i wanted to fight against the ideea but since i did not want to apare weak in front of him i decided to go so i went and started to put them in the rooms

Right after i was told to right every temperature from each room so since it could not had been done i did quit well for my first time since i was alone or so i thought not notecing the warm light that was near me for some reason though being by my self i did not mind . once i was done i returned the light keept following till i aproached the room were . Naru and Lin were

I entered when the warm fealing of the strange light disappeard but i did not care very much decing to fouse on my job .i handed naru the list with the temperature .

He took a look at it then said . it appears that the temperature is the same even if the rooms from the first floor ar a few degrese colder but nothing substantial .

Naru told me while i was watching the room that was now appearing more like a lab with all the equipment on the desks .

Hey you told me that a place that has ghosts usually has low temperature i asked Naru

To be honest i cant tell yet if there are any spirits

Why i asked him being curiouse . that is because spirits usually tend to hide from the cameras

Ah huh? What do you mean by that

Sigh usually at first there is no spiritual activity within the first twentie for hours

Oh i replied when Naru continued . we need to wait for a spirit to show so untill then i want you to put for infrared cameras in the first two flors

Wha i still have to work i asked not beliving how much Naru was spending working

Of course you have too after that you can go home he told me .

Hearing him i wanted to reply back to him but i was too tierd to argue so with out a word i left the school becoming very dark and creepy since out side it was already dark i was about to get scared but after i walked so many times in the last few hours i got used to it beside the strange light that was near me since i entered here was back so i was fine but still it would had been nice if i could had know just what or who was in the strange warm light that was following me .

i continued walking the strange light following me i stoped at all the placeses. Naru asked me to place the night vision cameras .

after i was done i went back to the base the strange light following me till the door only to get away for some strange reason making me think why was it doig that . perhaps it dose not want to be found i told to my self joking not notecing that i talked quit loud bought .Naru and Lin hearing me say that the two glnced at me for a few seconds trying to figure somthing but when i asked them what was wrong the two decided to return to work geting me confused i simply shrughed thinking that it was probably my imagination though the thougt of being followed by a ghost did crossed my mind but just as a short thought . but it did not meant that it was amussing even if it was wierd

i started smilyng to my self but very subtile since i did not wanted Naru and Lin starting to get wierd thoughts about me nor did i want to be suspected for somthing

well done Mai .Naru said to me calingme by my first name

well it appares that you do have a soft side i said wanting to teas him a bit only for him to totally ignore me .

hump what a rude jerk i said starting pouting because i was ignored when he told me

i will expectyou here tomorow as well .

what tommorow i responded pitifully whe suddenly i asked Naru about the equipment only for him to put me at ease saying that it would remain here .hearing that i said goodbye decidingto go home i became a bit sad once i was out of the old school building not because i could not see any ghosts or anything but rather because i was alone now so it wa sa bit lonly for me but i let it go starting to walk home . not even notecing that the strange light changed for a few seconds returning to the same boy with strange wisker marks on his cheeks and spiky blond hair . that was watchig me his expresion being very kind and caring though it was somthing i did not realised while i was walking home .

the following day i went to school though the wather was a bit diferent the reason for that being the fact that even if it was sunny there were a few cloudes that were a bit dark from what i was abele to see but i did not mind thinking that it was just somthing that was going to pass i continued walking to the school thinking about the weekend or so i told my self when i remembered what was going to happen i began to once againe think about all that happen when i went in a bad mood because of that guy who is such a narcesisst

ah what a waist i said to my self seeing that it was such a beatifule day even with the few dark clouds that were near i then decided to glance at the cherry trees that were starting to bloom only for my mood to be even more bad thinking that on such a day i had to help a ghost hunter

i entered the school grounds when a white petal was about to touch my eyes . only to stop it after i cought the beatifule white petal smiling i glanced at it deciding to let it go .i watched at how the wind was cariying the petal making it look like it was actually fliyng i was a bit impressed at the beatifule scene but since i did not want to be late i huried to my class room .

Mai my friend Keiko shouted geting my attention when i saw her rushing twoards me

Hey what is it ? i asked her seeing that she was quit energetic this morning

I mean you seemed a bit too enregetic this morning wich is a bit odd even for you

Morning mai she replied . so did shibuya asked you somthing my friend continued geting my attention .

Ah so that is why you ambushed me i replied geting a smiling gaze from her

Yup so what did you guys talked a bout she asked me curiosley i wanted to tell her but i thought that after what happen the otther day she would not belive me especially if i were to tel her the trough about that guy i said Starting to laugh thinking about it when keiko had a puzeled expresion .

No way she said starteled ca it be she continued still glancing at me with a look of surprise

It is a secret i told her wanting to keep her in suspanse i began fealing a lot beter but since i wanted to defuse the situattion i continued .

Ok calm down that did not happen though when i heard my friend starting to mumble probably being jelouse of me . i watched her wanting to feel sory abouther but i could not since she thought that i was probably doing somthing romantic with that guy .

I wanted to tell my friend Keiko that she was wrong when michiru put the proverbial nail stoping my chance of telling keiko that she was wrong

Seeing the two being upset i gave up and start teling them what truly happen .

Whaaaaa keiko said leting a big breath out after the two learned the trugh about what happen

Then that means that guy shibuya is not a transfer student michiru asked me being quit surprised

Yes he lied when he said that he was a transered student

So that is the trough keiko said being a bit sad at that somthing that made me feel a bit bad for her sinceshe thought that Naru was a student though i was glad that he was not since now my friends were as far away as possible from that cold hearted jerk i thought not wanting to even imagine somthing like that .

Hey dont worry you know michiru said geting keiko,s attention as well as mine the two of us listeningto what michiru was going to say .

Since shybuia is not a transfeered student then that means michiru continued geting keiko,s attention who after thinking about somthing had her eyes sparkle .

After i heard my two friends i smaked my head on the desk not beliving just how silly the two were acting thinking that guy will date one of them i felt bad about the two remembering just how much of an jerk Naru actually is not to mention he is very pride fule as well .

I decided to listen to my two friends who were acting like idiots .

Ok you know i think you better stop i mean do you even know if he has a girlfriend i said to them while i was wandeering the same thing only to remember that he was a stuck up narcesistic jerk though the thought did crossed my mind for a bit .

I mean whatare you goingto do whe you will find that he might have a girlfriend how are you going to react then i told my two friends who had srious lookes for once when suddenly someone came twoards us .

Mai the person who was a femail called my name intrupting the conversation i had with my friends

We were surpriesed when we saw Kuroda the girl from the other day that was quite rude twoards us .

Ah morning i told her wanting to be polite but she did not care repling . is somthing wrong i asked her seeing as she was near my desk .

No she answered continuing i ovreheard you talking about the person who was here the other day

Kuroda said geting our attention i wanted to ask how did she knew about that when she asked somthing about Naru .

Is he a psychic .

Ah no he isnt i replied geting a curious gaze from her

But didnt you said that he is here because of the old school bilding . well yes but i told her thinking how did she knew about that .

So you were listening about what we talked i asked kuroda who said nothing my friends being a bit despleaed about that .

He said that he is more of a ghost hunter i continued geting an interested glance from kuroda while my friends asked me what i meant by that i tried to explain to them but since i did not knew much my self i could not be of much help .

Well i hope you can introduce me to him kuroda aked surprising me for a bit i was beging to pounder if it was a good ideea when kuroda snapped me out from my thoughts

You see im a psychic so i was wandring if i could come with you and help

What but kuroda why do you want to meet him i mean you already saw him the day before i told her geting a short pause after i told her that while michiru said somthing .

Besides i dont think you should involv your self with him i replied wanting to warn her about naru when she gave me a displeaed glance .

And why you thinki should not meet him she told me being sarcastic .

Well since he is an expert he told me that he dislikes working whit amatures i said to kuroda remembering what naru told me .

Well by no means an amture kuroda shouted surprising me along with the rest of the class

Ah but still since Naru has an office i think that i replied to her when my friends started to teas me about the way i was refering to shybuia when i replied to the two

Stop it guys it is not like that i just call him that because of his ego besides he has a rotten peronalaty besides justbecause someone is handsome dose not mean that he or she do not have bad personaleties .i told my friends who were a bit surprised by what i told them

Are you sure they asked thinking that i was exagerating . yes i said remembering that guy and his attitude that made me be in a bad mood .

I think from now on i will stik with this nick name for him since he is such a cold hearted person i said when my friends heard me bought being some what surprised by how i was feeling about someone .i wanted to warn kuroda about that but she returned to her desk while she had a book .i was buffeled at her attitude .

That is how she is michiru told me geting my attention when i suddenly remembered somthing

Hey didnt you said that in middel school you and kuroda were in the same class i asked her bought

Yes back then bought me and keiko heard that she was quite faimous because of her spychic powers but it ws quite annoying when she was starting to tell peopele that shewas sensitive to spirits and started to tell us what to do or not it was such a bother .

Oh i replied not knowing about that

I think she just wants attention michiru told me .or maybe she might had fallen for shybuia

Wha i thought not beliving somthing like that only for keiko to be very displesed about the claime when kuroda gived her a cold glare shuting her up leting me think that it would be for the best not to be near her that much .

After school ended i returned to the old building wanting to continue helping Naru and Lin but before i could leave my friends started to tease me say how sly i was because i told them that i had to go to the old building though i said to them that they were only imagine things .

When i arrived i saw that the van was parked in the same place as the other day the diference this time bing that Naru was in the back looking at somthing aproaching the van i asked Naru what was he up to .

I was looking at the recording from the other day he responded after he heard me

Oh i replied being surprised even though i still had a lot to learn .so did you find somthing i asked curiosley when after he had a quick glance at the monitores that were on the shelf

Nothing unusuall he responded his tone being the usual calm one but with out the cold remarks or the superior attitude somthing that surprised me seeing that the guy was able to comunicate in a normal way but i did not held him in high regared especially after what happen yesterday .

When after i heard Naru teling that he did not find nothing unusual i responded .

Nothing unusual then that means that the old school dosnt have ghosts ?

Hmm i wander about that since i could not find anything it dose not mater anyway since the old school should not be dangerous . Naru told me geting my attention making me wander about the school as well .

Hey Naru dose the eqipment really work i asked him thinking that there might be somthing up with it but Naru told me that the equipment was working fine leting me sighed

Wow this is very impresive someone said taking me and Naru by surprise bought of us were surprised whe we saw an elder woman that was wearing expensive clothes behind her being an old man that was having a silly expresion

This is quite expensive for a kid i heard the old man saying when the old lady had a displeased expresion . Naru watched the two thinking about who they were or what were they doing here

Who are you naru asked them his tone being the same uncaring one

The two hearing naru,s question introduced themselves though we were bought shoked that the old lady was a pristess naru hearing that made a joke about her making her angry when he directed his attention to the other person who was with her his name was tokagawa housho and he was a monk from mt kouya . bought naru and i were a bit surprised at that since the person in front of us did not appared to be a monk since he had long hair even worst he let it in a mess

The pristes who was named Ayako Matsuzaki scoffed at the monk teling him that he was lying

I was starting to feel a bit bad for him once he started to mumbele somthing about him being a monk .when his attention went twoards me

And who might you be young miss he asked me his eyes meeting mine .

I m mai taniyama i told him leting him understand

Well kids sorry to say but this littel show is over bought ayako and the monk told us geting our attention . naru hearing this wanted to ask what the two meant not that i was blaming him since i was a bit interested about what they said as well .

The principal just hierd us to take care of this place since he thought that a teenager doing somthing like this might be too farfetch . the monk said geting naru,s attention for a brif moment when he totally ignored him right a way . somthing that i was already used to not that i was blaming him since i was kind of feeling the same way naru did .

Ah the principal should not even bother Ayako said being qite arrogant . i will just clean this place my self she continued making us glance at her naru saying nothing while me i was thinking if she was just wanted to brag or was she truly serious . the monk though was quite amused by her claime that she could exorcise the ghosts from theold school .i was snaped from my thoughts when i saw kuroda who was heading in our way .

Oh man i still have dificulties talking with her i said rembering her reactions from today and the otther day . when she saw me she waived the two of us then started to talk kuroda asking me about the monk and ayako not knowing who they were i told her that Ayako was a pristes while and he was a monk i continued teling her about the monk .

So are you here to exorcise the spirits from the school she asked when Ayako glanced at her brifely .

Yes she answered when i saw Kuroda get a smile ah thank you for doing this you see this place terorised me so she said when Ayako replied to her .

What you ? she asked her still not taking her eyes from her .

Yes you se psyich so i m abele to see all the spirits that are here . kuroda said

Stop brand standing. I heard Ayako teling kuroda who did not looked very pleased

Hey that was exteamly rude i shouted wanting to defend kuoda

Well it is the trough the pristess continued geting me angry for sayig somthing like that

She dose have a point i heard the monk agreeing with her . i wanted to defend kuroda when she suddenly looked at the pristess with a very cold expresion in her eyes . i m going to call the spirits to haunt you . i heard her say shoing me since it was forthe first time i ever saw someone act like this though Ayako was not very impressed or affected her expresion remaining the same

I wanted to say somthing to kuroda but she already left . i felt a littel bad about her so with out hesitation i replied being quit angry about what happen to kuroda .

Why did you said somthing like that to her it was very rude is that how an adult should act i continued wanting to get my point crossed .

Evry one watched me telling somthing like that to someone who was probably older than me being quit impreseed Ayako bei g a bit embaresed about what was happening said nothing . i was about to continue but after i calmed down i realised right away what happen so with an embaress look i decided to stop not wanting to put my self in a bad situation .but still for me it still was not right what happen so i just said what i thought . deciding to not think about it i put the incident in the bck of my mind .when i remembered that i had a job to do .

Hey naru so what are we going to do for today i asked him wandering just what he would put me do .when he sudenly avert his eyes at me being surprised when i called him that

What did you just call me he asked being shoked . ah well i said wanting to tell him how did that happen when he continued .

Were did you heard that . huh? You mean that you were called like that before i asked a bit surprised but he did not said anything his entier expresion being like he was in a state of shock for a few seconds deciding to return to hi susual self starting to ask me questions i answered him when i was asked to go and put another camera i wanted to complaine but since i rembered what happen when i was on my own i agreed hoping to meet who ever was who saved me the other day . i was about to go when the principal came toghether with another person we wandered who the person that was talking with the principal was .

Ah so you are all toghether the principal said geting our attention

This is Jhon Brown and he came all the way from Australia the principal said

Our attention goin twoards him i was surprised when i saw that he was almost the same height as me i keept looking at him and for some one who had the apparence of a kid he was quit cute but just a bit because of his blond hair and blue eyes that reminded me of the strange boy who saved me i started to blush rembering how i was saved . but since i did not want to get the attention i snapped out of my thoughts .

Jhon who was watching us started talking deciding to introduce himself

Hy there he said all of us stopped since we did not understod what he said or rather i did not understod quite well .

I m Jhon Brown nice to meet you he said his accent being somwhat funny i noticed right away but did not care very much not wanting to be rude .

Mr Brown learnd japenease in the kansai region but since he is from another country the principal said being a bit sorry for him . bought monk and Ayako started to laugh making the principal be a bit dissapointed by the two .

I wanted to agree with him but like the two i could not since he was so funny

The principal left leting Jhon with us .but after he greeted him when he left we all started to laugh hearing the wierd accent he was using .

We heard Jhon asking if we re spychics we were still amused by his strange accent but the others told him that they were or rather monk and Ayako .while naru tol him that he was a ghost hunter

Naru then ased him if he was one as well wanting to know he said that he was an exorcist when i heard i did not knew what an exorcist ment but when i saw the serious loooks that monk Ayako and Naru had i notice that it must be important . Naru then asked Jhon about his age when he said that he was nineten meaning that he was older than Naru .

Jhon asked Naru if he could look around . Naru having nothing against the ideea let him do as he wanted while he looked at me .

Mai its time to work he said i gave him a nod deciding to go to the old building when monk along with Ayako and Jhon followed we returned to the base were Lin was watching the other equipment the three new comers were surprised seeing him jhon and monk introduced themselves even if Lin after he did as well said nothing deciding to work .

Monk was a bit impressed seing all the equipment that was in the rom .Ayako on the other hand was not so impressed but Naru did not care about what she thought leting his personalety out

All of us started to talk thinking about what to do when we were interupted by a girl that was almost the same age as me she was wearing a red kimono she was looking almost like a doll seeing her i screamed thinking that it was a ghost when .Naru and Jhon reasured me that the girl was not a ghost .

Huh? What do you mean i asked not knowing what was happening when .Naru started talking giving me the impresion that he knew the girl .

Do you know her i asked when . Naru responded .

No but i heard about her since sheis quit popular .

Excuse me but do we know each other she asked Naru while she was watcing him

No but your reputation precides you since you are a well know medium

Oh so you heard about that she said in a sweet tone . making me roll my eyes seing what she wanted to do .

Medium what do you mean by that .

You dont really know Naru told me being displeased. Im sorry that my braine is different than yours i told Naru being sarcastic . though he did not listened this time . the girl who was standing near the door watched us having an amused expresion .though i did not knew if she was smiling because of whati said or because Naru replied coldly not caring very much i decided to ignore the two since i thought it wold befor the best when the girl told us

There are no spirits here i would had notice if they wold be she continued geting a snort from Ayako who did not belived her the others hving other thoughts i started to think if it was really the need for so much peopele just to exorcise the ghosts that were in the building i told my self not notecing that in the room were only me Naru Lin and the girl that was a medium

When we suddenly heard Ayako,s voice Jhnon asked if it was her when Naaru went there me along with Jhon Lin and the unknown girl decided to follow wanting to know what happen .

Naru tried to open the door but it did not opened so bought him and monk decided to break it

Once Ayako was freed we returned to the base were Naru asked what happen .

Ayako told us that she was taking a look around when she decided to enter in one of the class rooms when she could not open the door after she wanted to get out .

Naru then asked Ayako if she closed the door Ayako told him that she did not .Naru started to think then about what happen when the girl started to blame Ayako for what happend .

Ayako became angry with her not thati could blame her since it was extremly rude rom her

The monk told her once he heard what she said abut Ayako but after Masako heard what he said she disliked him me on the other hand i was beging to share her feelings about the monk .

I think we are dealing with an earth bound spirit Ayako told us while we were taking a brake

An earth bound spirit i asked knowing what she meant . you mean the spirit of a person who died and his spirit is force to wander in a cratine place .

Oh so you do know about that the others told me though Ayako and Naru were being sarcastic not that i mind them anyway .

Dont you think you are overreacting Masako asked when Ayako replied being angry

Shut up im not like you since you are geting credit since you are wearing that prety kimono

Thank you Masako replied to her having a smile on her face . reminding me of someone else

I listened to the others starting to talk about what type of ghost was that trapped Ayako when i remembered what Kuroda said in the morning making me feel bad about the fact that i was telling ghost stories with my friends . we spend the entier day in the school when it was begining to get dark out side .

Naru it geting dark

Dont worry we will get home after the equipment will be moved so if you want can you go to the west wing and set it up there .

Yes i told him geting ready to go when i heard monk asking Naru if he was going to remain here

No i wont but tommorow i think . then what about me i asked wanting to know .

Come here right away . what but its oing to be suterday i told him not liking that i had to work

Well it dose not matter if it is the weekend you must work or maibe you want to pay for the damage of the camera Naru told me not leaving me any choice i resided while i was crying crocodile tears thinking . he realy acts like a boss .

After that i went going to the west side of the buildig while the same light that appared before was behind me i was kind of glad now since i noticed that what ever the strange light was it did not want to hurt me so wanting to do somthing for once i turned twoards it and thanked who or what ever it was even it was a bit strange . i went to the rooms were i put the cameras returning right back to the base . then straight home . once i arrived i was about to go to sleep when i heard the same voice from before .i was a bit surprised hearing that but since after what happen to me after the day before i was glad so with that thought in mind i went to sleeep .thinking about what will happen tommorow .


	4. Chapter 4

next day after i woke up and took a shower as well as had break feast i went to school i know it is saturday but the school is only for periods so that was good but thinking about the fact that i had to go back to that spooky place was not really my ideea of spending the weekend still a job is a job even if it was one by force because of a stupid mistake even if i wanted to curse my self for going in to that place now it was not as if i could had backed out .

ugh why did i had to go in there any way stupid Mai i just had to let thouse stories get to me well thanks cause now i am stuck with that guy. i told to my self repremandingly since i did not want to work with him ok sure he is a jerk and maibe he dose have a few redeming qualities but still stuck up remains stuck up not wanting to think about it i went to my seat having a blank unfocused expresion since i did not want to think of what would happen today though while my mind was going back and fourth i began to think about the strainge things that happen while i was in that building mainly that wierd light that was very warm why i was thinking about it it was because i wanted to know who or what it was and mostly what did it want i could had said that at least who or what ever that light was it was not bad since it was that strainge boy who rescude me but i thought about it wanting to know who it was since his outfit was very wierd quite cool looking if i would be honest but wierd .

ah i have to forget about it or i will go crazy there is no way that guy is a ghost there can't it just cant look at me rambeling about this i must be going crazy .

i said to my self not beliving how i was acting and all because of a strainge boy who saved me but even so i could not help it since he was so cute with out realising my face started to heat up and my heart began to race i did not wanted to admit that i had a crsuh cause it was just so odd but i could not deny it i did had a crush and what a crush it was yeah most girls would fall for any kind of guy even a narcesistic stuck up jerk but me oh no i had to fall for a guy who is not even real why me this is a joke right it must be a joke right .

telling that to my self i had a pitifule expresion since i wanted to forget about it but i could not and it made me upset if not iritated i just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs denying my new found feelings but i could not so in the end i just resided my self in my self pity .

while i was wallowing in self pity my friends came they even greated me but i could not even heard them since i was busy with my thoughts regurding certain things of course most of them had to do with a certain blond spiky wiskered boy who just could not leave form my head .

arggg why the heck am i thinking about somthing like this this is nuts

i screamed out not realising that i drew attention to my self having the entier class staring at me . great now my class mates must think i am a wierdo . i thought groaning having a far more pitifule expresion than before .

hey Mai are you ok . Mitchiru asked glancing at me her tone showing that she was worried my other friends acting the same seeing them i simply decided to not think about me any more since it was to annoying actually so i said back .

don't worry guys i am fine ok . i said with a smile even if i had to fake it just to keep aparances

really my friends asked me not being to sure about my answere .

yeah why i mean there is no problem as far as i know . i said to them honestly the four watching at me with diferent expresions but decided to say nothing .

forget about it ok i said to them hoping to drop the matter since i really did not wanted to talk about it hopefuly they understood so the matter was dropped or so i thought till i was asked what happend the other day when i went back to the old school building right away i went a bit rigid since i really did not want to talk about it but things went south when my friends with sly expresions asked the one think that i did not want to and that was about him only hearing about that guy made my day sour but hearing that somthing happened betwin us i responded after i rembered about that medium named Masako Hara .

what did you just said right now

Michiru responded staring at me persistantly

there is a rival

who ?

Keiko stop it i said after she asked that since she was kind of persistant wich i did not liked

she is called Masako Hara have you heard about her since i learned that she is quite knowed

Masako Hara the one who is on that tv show . yuuri asked being quite surprised when i said her name .

you know her ? i asked back being surprised now

uhum yeah i mean she is on that popular show on tv since she is a popular psychic medium .

actually she is about our age and very prety .

yeah you could say so since she dose look like a japenese doll . i said thinking back on the previous day when i met her as well as the others .

so is that girl trying to get close to Shibuya now my friend Keiko asked

no it was more like Naru started it i said back thinking on how he took her opinion being actually nice to her .

wha

Keiko said tring to pinch me but refraim from doing so

it's true since Naru not even once said somthing sarcastic or made her angry with him so i guess he likes preety girls

oh Keiko as well as my other friends became depresed after teling them somthing like that not that i lied since it was true still wanting to make it up to them i decided to say somthing but i did not knew how much would had helped them at the moment .

hey cheer up guys like i said Naru is not so great any way and he isn't very nice as he looks as well .

but he is so handsome

hearing that from my friends i really wanted to give up since this guys did not want to gave up

so even if that guy is handsome dose it not mean that he is nice . i said being honest with that my firends shut up or i hoped they would .

as i was spacing out wanting to forget about Naru my line of sight went twoards Kuroda who was looking away for some reason not that i wanted to know even why since she was kind of hard to deal with i began to think about her wanderying if her personality was really twisted because she had psychic powers as i was thinking about that Kuroda seemed like she wanted to ask me somthing but decided not to wich i shrugged since it would had been probably about the case any way .

ugh i let out a sigh since i was already tierd .

right after we had that small chat Keiko and the others simply keept chating and even had a small fight because of that guy Naru seeing this made me want to simply hope for the school to end faster of course that i knew that i had to go back there to the old school building at least the nice thing was that it was nice out side and there was also the fact that i could see that guy who saved me so that was a bit better for me .

when classes where done for i simply run out from my friends since i did not want for them to follow me to the old school building since the weather was nice i was quite happy about that but then a frown came on my face since i wandered that if there might be a chance of raining i would had to walk home in a down pour even worst with lightning and thunders the place where me and the others where staying became far more frightning sudenly i wanted to turn back but hey cause of a certain some one with a huge ego it was not like i had a choice i was a bit annyoed at that since that guy had the perfect excuse for me in a way i kind of wanted to deck him for that but in the end i simply decided to suck it up and went to the building .

still in a way it was not so bad since i was not very scared ok maibe i was a littel but hey it was not so bad i began to wander if somthing was wrong with me since it was so wierd for me to act like this i mean being some what scared but at the same time excited about somthing like that .

yeah i guess i am some what wierd i told to my self in a half smiling tone when i opened the door to the old building i went to the base it was lucky that nothing was happening yet wich was wierd yeah it was oficial somthing was quite wrong with me if i was in a creepy old building rumored to be haunted and i was acting like i wanted somthng to happen it was as if i was asking to be scared or worst .

ha well at least i would be saved right i mean it happened once so it might happen again

saying that i had a hopfule expresion that was a bit to happy for some reason i did not want to think of my self as some one who was acting out of character but i kind of was since i wanted to be scared then saved some how yeah it was probalby becasue of what had happen when i first entered in here since this was the place where i was saved from being hurt i was wanderying about that thinking where could that boy who saved me could be .

what did you said . suddenly i was snapped out from my thoughts since i did not even noticed that some one was in the same room with me i jumped because of that actually being scared my heart starting to pound right away i began to search for who did that since it was not funny when i saw the person who was responsable for scaring me standing near the moniters it was Kuroda who was giving me a strainge look probably because of what i said .

oh Kuroda you came here too i asked her yeah i know it was a lame question since it was obviouse she came after all why wouldn't she come since she wanted to prove this place was haunted .

a nod was given by her and nothing else the air betwin us becoming quite heavy i had a stranded smile on my face since i did not knew how the heck i was supose to comunicate with this girl since we where to diferent .

what are you doing. i asked her hoping to start a conversation with her

nothng i am just looking around . with that we bought fell in to silance untill Kuroda continued further .

it appears that mr Shibuya is not here

right away i noticed that too wanderying where could he be not knowing i decided to wait of course Kuroda sarted to touch the equipment so i was a bit worried about how Naru might react since i think some one who is not even hierd is touching equipment that expensive .

you know i think it would be for the best if you wont touch the equipment since i think Naru might get upset .

is that so Kuroda told me stoping not that she was listening to my advice i did not cared much about that either but since it was part of my job i had at least to say somthing .

hey how where things the other day .

hearing what Kuroda asked i decided to respond honestly since i had no reason to lie to her

well Naru said that there was nothing wrong

and what did the others think

right then i put my hand on my chin having a thinking posture since there where quite a few incidents that happen but i decided to tell Kuroda who for a strainge reason was quite silent after i told her what happend .

so is that what had happen then what do you think

Kuroda asked me i was honestly surprised by the sudden question since i did not knew much about what was going on since Naru said that there where no ghosts here and even Masako agreed to that while Ayako thought other wise in a way i was quite lost .

honestly i don't know what to say since Naru said that there are no spirits here i mean Masako said that as well .

when i said that Kuroda was not very happy about it her expresion showing disdaine even for a bit .

really ?

Kuroda said sounding quite sure of herself

well lets just say that i am some what sceptical regurding that person

i did not knew how to respond since i was new at this whole think but i wanted to think that there was somthing more to this than what was being said .

i wanted to ask Kuroda why was she so sure that this place was haunted but i did not had the chance since she began to tell me that she had been attacked just moments ago after she entered the building i did not knew what to say i wanted to tell her what Naru said but after all that happen till now i did not knew any more after that the air betwin the two of us got heavy and silance remaind .

right then Naru as well as Lin came in bought watched us with a bit of curiosety because of the silance that was in the room .

what happend after asking that Kuroda said what happend to her Naru had a thoughtule expresion then asked right away .

when this did happen

just a few moments ago right after i enterd after that attack i got scared but then after i came here and saw all the equipment i thought that since you are here .. Kuroda said traling off leting us thinking about her words .

right away Naru sat at the laptop going trough the recordings of the cameras that where place trough the inside of the school .

alright let's watch the recordings tell me where did you meet the ghost

it happen on the second floor corridor .

right away we all began ot watch on the diferent camera's but so far from the entrance as well as the first floor nothing happen but when we watched on the second floor corridor the camera began to blur surprising us .

what just happend is the camera broken i asked since that was wierd knowing that the others worked just fine .

no it did not brake Naru said watching at the other monitors

i wander what dose this mean Naru thought to himself while trying to temper with the tv only for the static to remain .

hm ? i mumbeled since i wanted to know .

right after the ghost appear the interfirance on the camera appeard

Naru said while looking at the tv 's screen . i wander what could it be interferance a spirit or somthing else .

Naru began to contemplate thinking quite hard about this since he could not get an answere he turned his attention twoards Kuroda asking her about the sounds that she heard .

i think there was a littel girl .

is that so

hey Naru but didn't Masako said that there where no spirits here so how can that be

i asked him since i rembered what had been said .

well regurding that i think i can belive her .Naru said in a calm tone surprising bought me and Kuroda i was sceptical about this .

so is it true or isn't i wander dose he belive Masako because she is preety .

of course that was said in my mind since i did not want to say it to his face since i knew he would get angry .

dose she really have pshychic powers . Kuroda said refering to Masako her expresion being not very reasuring about her .

normally female pshychic's have diferent wavelenghts so it could be that the wavelenghts might syncronise with the spirit .

huh ?

hearing that Naru continued with his explination since bought me and Kuroda where lost me it was a bit on the expecting side but i was surprised that Kuroda was actually not aware of that since if she was what she claimed to be then she would had knew i wanted to belive that maibe she did not realised but i thought other wise since she was so vocal about this so it meant that she must had knowed but now seeing this i began to have second thoughts about her claims since how could she not be aware of this since even Naru was and he could not see spirits .

ok somthing is not right here how could Kuroda actually react like that since she actually sounds so convinced could it be that she is actually faking it no it can't be can it .

i thought since this was wierd . still watching Kuroda she simply laught it off like that wich was even more wierd .

what the why is she laughing at what Naru said i mean this is not somthing to laugh at i don't get it is she a pshychic or not . i thought wanderying about that of course even if i was gazing at Kuroda who was actually calm like nothing even happen i still could not figure her out .

she is wierd i told my self in the end wanting to forget about it .

perhaps you might be right . i heard Kuroda say after stoping her self but the tone in her voice made me doubt my self once more since it was so unsure like she did not even realised that .

that's it somthing's up with this girl there is no way she could actually know what she is doing sure she might be honest as far as i can belive regurding this place but honestly i don't know what to think any more i mean how can she not know somthing as basic as that not that i do but for some one like her she should know so if she dosen't it could mean that she either she did not realised it or she is faking this could this actually be true but then what about what had happen till now could all this be a spirit's fault or ..

i thoguht to my self since this was starting to get to me at least i wanted to belive that this place ws haunted but now after thinking a bit more i realsied that maibe Naru and Masako might be actually right about this meaning that this place is not haunted and probably somthing else is happening here but of course i deicded to keep this to my self since i did not wanted to share with the others since i knew that Kuroda might think i am wrong and Naru well i did not knew how he would feel about this . in the end i simply remaind silent .

at that moment while i finished with orderying my thoughts we heard steps entering the building so we went out to see who it could be .

we saw that Ayako toghether with jhon as well as Tokagawa and Masako followed by the principal as well as the director and one of our teachers came in .

Ayako was wearing her garmet as a pristess she was about to begin the exorcism .


	5. Chapter 5

after Ayako was ready glancing at Naru with a sharp gaze she told Jhon as well as the teachers to make a small wooden shrime for her it was quite the site seeing Ayako like that was sure surprising .

hey you better watch closely Ayako said with a seriouse tone in her voice .

aww poor Jhon i said feeling sorry for him since he was ordered around by that Ayako

the monk stood on the side watching them make the preparations i did not knew if that was going to work though i wanted to since i wanted to see this thing coming to an end .

voicing my opinion i asked the monk what he thought about this exorcism

do you think it will work i asked Naru next since the monk simply smiled at me not telling a thing .

who knows his tone as well as expresion was cold as allways wich made me think that the guy was like that on pourpes or he was simply acting just to annoy people around him not that i wanted to know since there was no way i wanted to since it was to much to bothere to begin with still it would had been nice to see the guy smile in a way even if for a bit .

man you got to be more opened the monk said to him in a joking manner wich annoyed him but he said nothing it was a bit funny in a way since the monk had a point but Naru was Naru i thought even if it was not so good .

that is a shame what about you young man

i heard my principal asking refering at first to Naru who remaind silent then to Jhon who did not knew what to say .

i never saw a shinto exorcism before so i want to watch Jhon fianlly said with a bit of curisety honestly i was curiouse about this my self so i decided to watch as well .

Ayako was standing in front of the now made altar with the principal as well as the director and teachers who where a bit back two white candels where lighted .

we watched from the since's lab window since we did not cared that much for where we would stay .

Ayako had in her hand a staff with bells that was near her after claping her hands toghether she waved the staff with the bells making a clicking sound then she began to talk though i did not understood what she was saying .

while watching i wispered to Naru wanting to understand what was going on

what is she even saying of course as usual Naru had his cold uncarying gaze and with his cold emotionless tone said back to me .

honestly you are japenese and you do not know what Norito is his tone was uncarying if not a bit annoyed with me i wanted to reply to him but i knew that it would had been just a waste of time thankfully the monk came in and filed the blank for me .

this is a Shinto prayer

ah i said back now starting to understand i sent the monk a thankfule glance since at least he was nice enough unlike a certain some one who thinks he is better than other people .

we all watched further when i spoke out with out wanting to be noisy since it was simply curiosety and nothing more .

will it work

the others had mixed feelings about this so no one utter a word deciding to watch further .

still just trying to watch further was proven to be tiersome since it was kind of monotone i even said that and Naru said back in a monotone tone but i did not understood in the end after notecing that the monk fell asleep i did the same too .

now there should be no more problems meaning our work here is done

Ayako began to laugh after saying that we woke up after that as well but a certain some one decided to step in since he thought that it was to easy and decided to voice his opinion .

really now

the principal as well as the other members from the school's staff where quite happy at hearing the school was now with out spirits i was not so very sure about that .

even Masako as well as the monk gave Ayako disdained looks not that she cared about that since she was quite sure of herself .

how about we have dinner now that things are finished the principal asked Ayako

i am sorry but i must remain here for the last twelve hours Ayako replied declining the invitation much to the principal's disapointment .

of course you are a true profesional after all he continued giving her an honest compliment the others agreing as well .well did any one else had lunch yet if not how about we go now

right after saying that creaking sounds began to be heard not knowing where they came from we all wandered when the cealing start to come down i was literarly scared since i thought that Ayako and the others could be hurt luckly they got out of the way but that was not all for then more creaking sounds where heard then we all heard somthing starting to crack

we all watched not knowing where the craking was coming from but we soon saw since the craking noise was coming from the windows from the entrance as well as the few lights that gave out then the windows following a loud banging sound being heard .

the shards where fliying going straight to the principal i was so shocked thinking that he will be hurt my heart began to race just thinking about how badly the principal or the others could be hurt not wanting to see that i wanted to do somthing but i knew that nothing could be done so i simply watched along with the others from the lab what was about to happen .

oh no the shards are going to hit the principal if not as well as the teachers i have to do somthing but what if i go there i would probably be hurt . i thought to my self not liking that but while i was strugeling somthing unexpected happen somthing that cought our eye .

the monitor on the entrance suddenly began to blur a static image appearing we all where surprised since nothing like that had happen since the investigation to the old school began

what the what's going on we thought not understanding Naru began to work right away on the monitor that was having the camera on the front door but it was not working iritating him a bit right away he switched the blurry image becoming blue in color when somthing was cought but it could had not been seen because of the blurry static .

what's going on why dose this had to happen now i thought not understanding the others being as cluless as i was . Masako suddenly had a very pale expresion on her face her body was actually shaking drawing our attention seeing her like that .

no way this can't be i thought this place was uninhabited by spirits but i can sens it the spirit of a young boy who is a year older than me i never saw such a powerfule spirit in my life his whole being is filled with power but even more from what i can sense there is a second spirit merged with that young boy as well as other nine powerfule spirits but they do not seem to be harmfule for now that is .

hearing that we could not belive Masako's words since this was crazy for an actual ghost was in this old building even Kuroda was shoked by that .

no way for real are you certain about this . the monk asked wanting to be sure now surprised as well .

yes that is corect other than that mysteriouse boy there are no other spirits here

a gasp was let out by me since i could not belive what was even happening .

my this is quite the surprise Jhon said in a surprised but polite manner though we where not quite in the mood for that since we wanted to know who he was and why was he here .

miss Hara can you please tell me where this ghost actually is

Naru asked being quite seriouse that surprised me not that i was blaming him since from the start of this whole mess we now learned that there was actually a ghost in here now i kind of understood if Naru was mad cause i was the same well not mad but rather quite surprised since all this mess could had been sorted out from the start in a way i started to think if some how the light that had been following me was actually the ghost i could not had thought about that at the moment .

yes actually this young man is at the front entrance that is from where his presance comes from . with that Naru remaind silent but had a greatfule expresion on his face after hearing what Masako said .

wait the front entrance but that is where Ayako and the others are i thought with a very surprised expresion my mind went back to fraiday when i entered this place and was about to be hurt by the shouse cabinet but i was saved at the last moment .

there is no doubt it must be that person the one who saved me

i told to my self but what i did not noticed was that i said that rather out loud so i atracted the attention .

what did you just said Naru glanced at me with a hard expresion making me a bit uncomfortable .

ha ha i uh did not said that out loud did i i responded with a lame tone having an even lamer expresion on my face the others giving me blank stares that made me very uneasy

yes you did missy now what is this all about being saved huh

the monk said his expresion having a playfule smirk that embarest me since i did not wanted to rember that let alone tell the others somthing embaresing as being saved by a ghost .

nothing forget about it i responded with a fast tone since i did not wanted to embares my self further but it was to late any way .

if you say so missy the monk said smirking at me making me mad since he was just messing with me .

regurdless of what had happen to you i think you should had told us about this

Naru said to me in a cold manner showing that he was a bit upset

wha i said not beliving what he just said i simply stared at him for a few minutes my eye brow starting to violently twich .

what was that Naru i dare you to say it again i actually spoken out now geting angry with the guy for saying somthng like that .

he stared at me with his cold gaze wich ticked me off now but said nothing wich made me even madder than i actually was .

i can't belive you said that Naru why you you i was about to continue but i stoped not wanting to make his game .

hmm why are you geting upset about it after all it ws your own fault for nearly geting injured so you should not blame others for your stupidity i mean if you would had not showed up then my camera would had been fine you know so i fail to see the point of you geting angry with what i said since it was only you at fault wich means that you being nearly injured was also your fault as well .

wha i responded not beliving what this guy actually said to me for once since this whole mess started i was at my limit no i was going beyond it i never thought of my self being an angry person but this guy was making me extremly mad i did not even wanted to cry out of frustration becasue of how mad i was geting at him .

oh is that so Naru then how about your asistent is that my fault to

i asked him now showing that i was angry wanting to hear if he would dare to blame me for that . are you really asking that you already know the answere to that matter but that is unimportant .

at that moment my face became ashen now being very pissed becaused of that egotistical jerk who was so better than anyone else miabe he wasn't but he sure acted like one i wanted to punch him but i decided against that ideea since the jerk did not deserve the satisfaction instead i chose to ignore him since he was annoying .

the nerve of that guy how could he say somthing like that to me hump jerk i mumbeled slowly so i should not be heard not wanting to see him i went out .

hey where are you going i heard the monk asking me but i deicded not to respond geting to the door i opned it then close it with quite the force it did not broke .

ok i guess your asistant is quite annoyed with you

hmm really now she will get over it eventually

haahahah wow kid you sure are cold

(glance )

ok i get it there is no need to give me that look now though what are we going to do since this building is haunted .

that is a very intersting question

maibe i can try to purswaid the boy in to leaving

that might be an ideea but you said that he was very powerfule so i don't know

we can at least try since we can't leave this place like this

yeah you have a point Jhon but i would like to hold off for now

while Naru was with the others i deiced to go to the entrance of the school building since if i was right then maibe that person could actually leave what i did not knew was that the others where thinking about that as well or somthing along the lines it did not took me long to get to the front entrance where the incident happen Ayako as well as the others where still on the ground but looked fine but from the look on their faces they where as shoked as we where since the boy who saved me did the same to them and seeing him now it really was somthing since he was standing still but his body was transparent but not so bad as not being seen he did not noticed that i was at the entrance and was observing him since he was a bit busy at the moment cheking out if there where injured people it was quite a nice gesture from him

hey are you ok he asked staring at Ayako who was quite shocked after seeing him but noded teling him she was fine the principal as well as the director and teachers doing the same .

ok i did not wanted to see you hurt you should be carfule you know this place is not safe

the boy said to them being quite seriouse it was a bit surprising hearing that but i had to agree with him .

hey thank's for that but you should not be here since you are causing troubel you know

hm troubel i don't know what are you talking about old lady the boy said making me laugh since that was so out of the blue .

what did you just called me you better watch it kid Ayako responded geting iritated by him

uh huh ? but why i mean ok i can say you are a bit preety but i don't know you don't make your self to be a young woman especially how you sound .

ugh what right way i saw Ayako actually geting flustred because of what the blond spiky boy said what was quite surprising was that he was honest as well as blunt .

what ever listen why did you had to do that i mean try to purefy this place i was just having a leasure time and then i felt a purefiyng energy starting to go through this place now i don't have any think to say since it fine but it was a bit annoying you know you should stop what you are doing and get out of here cause it's dangerouse .

we where taken aback by his words since they where quite seriouse but even so we could not do somhing like that though for me i wanted to since i did not want to get hurt nor did i want the others too but we still had a job to do .

listen kind sorry but we can't do that since we have a job to do ok

Ayako said to him geting him to turn his head and glance at her .

are you sure this place is dangerous you know if you stay you might be hurt or worst die i don't want to meddel but i don't know this is not worth the risk .

his tone was actually calm but showing some concern over as well .

listen kid apriciate the help but i think i can handel it and so are the others who are here

Ayako said to him sounding quite confident i did not wanted to be rude but i was not so sure about this still as she said this was our job so we had to do it but now the question was how since i doubted this guy wanted to be exorcised i mean he did not even looked like a bad spirit just being a concerned perosn if i where to guess .

fine then but better be carfule cause you where about to get hurt and it was not because of me if you want to think about it somthing else is happening here so you better watch out

when he said that Ayako as well as me began to pounder on the words since we first had thought that what is happening here was because of a ghost but now at least i knew that he had a point since somthing was defenitly happening here and maibe it had nothng to do with a ghost at all .

thanks for the warning but like i said i can take care of my self

a sigh came out from the blond boy who decided not to bother Ayako i felt a bit bad for him since that was a bit rude especially after what happennd to her and the principal of my school . fine but don't say i did not warned you . the boy said sounding seriouse though Ayako was not worried in the least .

right after that we saw him walk to the front door where the broken glass as well as windows where broken not understanding what he was about to do we simply watched .

his right hand was raised and then it touched the broken window not understanding what he was doing i treid to call out to him when after having his hand placed on the wood right away the broken glass was back as if nothing even happend shock went trough me not understanding what just happend i wanted to get his attention but the same thing happend to the windows that where now brand new my mouth was hanging half open after seeing that .

what was that

was the singel qustion that was said by the others since i remaind silent still trying to understand .

we all saw the boy now starting to walk from the entrance door having a easy going attitude not even being phased by what just happend .

ok what the heck was that how did he managed to even repar the door and even windows for that matter since the glass was on the floor sure he might be a ghost but still .

kid what was that .

huh oh nothing don't worry about it i just didn't liked the damage that was made here that's all . hearing that i could had understood since it was some what beliveble but i had some doubts about this though i did not spoked them for the moment .

if that is all then i think i will leave or maibe stick around who knows since i am kind of bord now thanks to some one who decided to do who knows what when it was not even neded

hearing that i noticed that it was a sarcastic jab twoards Ayako who was not very happy about the situation in a way it was quite funny since Ayako was in a way at fault for doing the exorcism .

ok smart guy you have some nerve talking back to me who are you kid tell me

Ayako asked after showing an iritated expresion toards the boy who was minding his own buysnis . ah sorry about that i forgot to say who i was you can call me Naruto you know

a grin was on his face after saying his name . me and Ayako where surprised after hearing his name since it was funny bought of us actually started to laugh .

hey what's the big ideea huh i have you know that my name is a great one

sure it is kid if you want to be called fishcake Ayako said to him trough gasps because of her laughter . ha yeah right laugh it off but who are you granny . right away Ayako stopped laughing and glared at Naruto for being called old .

i snikered at that since it was funny but i also had been carfule not to let her hear me since i did not want to get her mad at me .

why you littel brat i am Ayako and as you can see i am a shrime maiden

Naruto was a bit surprised now paying a bit of a more attention to Ayako observing her garmet . yeah ok but hey i knew a pristess when i was still alive and let me tell you she was more prety than you not that you are bad but you look old granny

Naruto told her once again being blunt making a compliment and then chainge it wich annoyed Ayako who wanted to lash out at the blond for insulting her i kind of felt bad for Ayako since she was being put down like that but i could not had deny since Ayako did look a bit older with her garmet not that she was not since she showed that even before .

alright smart mouth do you want to be exorcised cause i can do it you know so don't push me

at the words Naruto clamed up deciding to not utter a word i had to say that Ayako was brutal treathening to exorcise the guy for what he said about her it simply went to show that she was a bit petty not that i was any better regurding a certain ego narcesistic person .

ok i guess this exorcism is over gentelmen Ayako said to the principal and the others who wordlesly agreed the four people deciding to leave leting only us at the entrance .

ok hey since now you ruined my leasure time how about i tag along with you guys maibe i can help you know . me and Ayako where surprised at the proposion that Naruto made to us we where unsure since this was our investigation but for me i had littel problem although Ayako .

give me a good reason kid of why should you help us the tone was sarcastic if not smug

why well maibe because i know that this place is going to crash down on you guys actually it is a miracle that this is still standing but it wont for long from what i saw use a bit of presure and this place will come down right away .

we bought where surprised by the seriosness of Naruto's words we still did not knew if he was completly right but from what had happen this far he had a point . Ayako said nothing but she was displeased by the notion of working toghether while me i had littel problems since at least he was a nice guy and maibe with this the case would be solved much faster .

ok fine you can help but you better not but in to much got that Ayako told him showing that she did not liked him at all probably because of what he told her caling her old .

the two left when they saw me as well Ayako did not said much while Naruto stared at me for a few moments making me blush since it was the first time a guy was even looking like that at me .

uh do i have somthing on my face or uh i said wanting to say somthng since this was akward

no sorery it's just you are kind of cute you know that .

wha i said back now having a red face since this was my frist compliment that i got from a guy even if the said person was a ghost yeah not wierd at all .

oh look at this a crush already Ayako said sarcastecly wich made me jump at that a glare was sent from me twoards her wanting for her to shut up .

oh are you embarest how intersting she continued with a jab wich iritated me but i decided to not let her get to me not wanting to be near the two i left hurrying my pace returnig to the base .

when i returned i still was flustarted as well as annoyed because of what Ayako said i did not liked her insinuation after hearing that i was kind of surprised since it was a nice compliment non the less . the others saw me but i did not mind them since i was minding my own buisnise .

ah so you came back .

i heard Naru talk to me snaping me from my thoughts i gave him a look but i was less annoyed than before .

yeah i did there is nothing to mention about you know . i said back to him making Naru look at me for a brif moment he said nothing wihch made me wander what he was thinking .

so what really happen out there ,suddenly the monk asked me geting my attention .

ah nothing much it was just that the incident that happen in the hallway was dealt with and no one was really hurt .

i said not mentioning what really happen the others simply looked at me though i did not continued further than that .

hm intersting so that incident was over with no one being injured huh .

Naru said sudenly with a gleam in his eyes his expresion showing curiosity .

uhm i responded back simply not wanting to go in to details .

so this had nothing to do with that ghost who suddenly appeard and aparaently you might had knew about ?

Naru told me so sudenly puting me on the spot i looked at him hard but also with a bit of worry since i did not want to make him mad even if he looked as he was allways mad enough .

uh well maybe it had somthing to do with it or maybe not .

i said showing uncertanty wihch Naru was not very happy about since he was giving a look .

it dose not matter since we already know anyway since miss Hara mentioned that to us but like i said i would had liked it to know about that .

i listened to Naru saying nothing it was not as if i wanted to hide that intentionally but who the heck would had even belived me if i had talked not to mention that with the way i was treated by mister narcesist himself i had a tough time thinking about that and in a way to me the guy did not looked so bad since he did saved my principal as well as the others .

thinking about that i had to say that it was quite cool how Naruto saved everyone as if he was similar to a hero i let a small laugh after thinking how Ayako was insulted ,that was very funny of course i thought at how he also called me cute a small blush was on my face just thinking about that since it was something quite unusual .

hey are you ok kiddo you are kind of spacing out .

the monk said geting my attention i shaked my head since that was embaresing .

ah no there is nothing actually ,i said with a tone trying to keep my cool .

if you say so kiddo ,the monk said to me with a tone of course i did not mind that since i thought that he just wanted to mess with me .

right after that we began to think about what really happen a few moments ago what Naruto said to us meaning me and Ayako still rang fresh in my mind thinking about this place being almost about to colapes i began to seriosly ponder about that since to me this was making no sense since if what Naruto said was true about the old school building being in a bad shape then why the whole ghost rummore thing started in the first place .

while still being in deep thought Ayako came in she had a ticked off expresion that got our attention i wandered what or why was she like that when behind her a grining blond walked in as well right away i thought that Naruto might had dose somthing to her .

oh hy there .

Naruto greated with a smile on his face i had to admit that it made him look kind of cute right away i reacted since that was wierd .

oh and who are kid .

the monk said with a gaze wanderying about Naruto i did not trully liked that and nither he since he had a hard look on his face .

hey i m no kid got that in fact i m .

an annoying blond who likes to get on people's nerves

ah huh what did you said who are you calling annoying you granny if someone is annoying it you since you simply act rude twoards me no wander you look like that as well as the fact that you are singel i mean who would even want to date you cause i sure would not since you are old as well as annoying .

not even a minute passed since the two came in and a fight was starting we all watched having diferent expresions Naru was uncarying the monk was clearly amused Jhon simply had a small apologeting expresion while me as well as Kuroka where at a loss for words not that it was not funny the way Naruto talked to Ayako .

what did you said to me you brat how dare you insult me like that huh well no wander you are a brat since you seem to have no manners you should not talk like that to someone older than you kid , i will let it slide this time but if you call me like that again you will regret it got it kid .

Ayako said while watching Naruto having a black aura around showing that she was angry .

uh s sure what ever you say . Naruto spoke being a bit shaken ,i felt a bit bad for him since it seemed as Ayako scared him not that i had to blame her since as funny as the way he put her down was it was still not very civile .

my you seem to be quite intersting i wander what dose some one like you even doing here since from what i can see you seem to be dead .

suddenly Masako spoke having sweet smile on her face that made me roll my eyes since it was obviose what she was doing or at least try to do .

hm well i wander my self about that since i don't rember much since the last thing i rember was that i was talking with my friend and then i fell asleep and then i finded my self i a plaine place where i had a chat with some one that asked me to do somthing and i kind off agreed to and then i woke up here well not really here but rather near this place .

Naruto said geting our attention he seemed to be somewhat unsure of some things since he was having a bit of dificulty to recall what had hapen to him in the first place , i felt kind of bad for him since that must had suck to not trully rember what had happen to you while the others where not trully convinced by his story .

is that so ,and you simply decided to meddel in this investigation .

Naru spoke looking at Naruto with a cold look i was impressed at the fact that Naruto was not phased by the said look ,right away i sent my own look at Naru showing him that i was annoyed since that was very rude to say in the first place .

yeah if you say so hey it was not like i wanted too since it was her fault in the first place and then you had to ask her to stay in here have you looked at this place it's creepy especially at night not to mention that it is very dangerous you should be lucky that i decided to stick close by to your assistent or other wise who knows what could had happen while she was alone in this place .

Naruto suddenly began to talk pointing things out being quite honest it was embaresing when he put me on the spot reminding me of what happen when i first entered here in this place i had an upset look but i had to admit that it was my fault for geting in troubel in the first place . still i had to say that it was some what nice to have a guy sticking up for me it was embaresing hearing that out but at least some one had the disency to worry about me not to mention that Naruto did had a point about this place being creepy at night . i had a blush on my face after i listen further and realised that i was being followed by some one it became very akward for me to even think about it .

oh how intersting so what you say that you decided to help the kiddo out i guess you must like her then given how you talked about all this .

suddenly i had a red face since i could not belive what the monk had just said i was very embarst since that was somthing that should had not be even said especially with other people around .

hey monk what are you even saying stop talking nonsense .

i replied geting a bit angry wich made the guy laugh much to my charing wanting to ignore him i decided to pretend that he was not there i nthe first place .

wha what do you mean i simply did that cause i wanted to help out since i felt that this place was creepy and dangerouse . not to mention that some one cute like that should not walk by on it own in a creepy place that is dangerous so that is why i did that .

hearing that out made me have a wide eye expresion i simply gawked at Naruto who was not bothered by what he said at all i did not belived how the guy was talking about somthing that concerned me like that .

bwahahaha ok this is really somthing you have to be kidding me you are quite somthing kid

i heard the monk say having a very amused expresion it was worst since he was laughing making me uncomfortable .

uh huh i don't know what you meant by that but thanks i guess , Naruto replyed showing that he was embarest since he was scratching his hair with a akward smiling expresion ,that was kind of cute in a way .

can we please concentraite here since this is serios we are not here to play games you know

Naru coldly reply earning our looks the guy was really serios wanting nothing to stop his work i put a half flat expresion since . the guy was to serios .

wow you are cold you know that maybe you should hang out more or you will be alone not that to you must be a problem but really you look like a popsicle since you are cold so that is why you should hang out with people more so that maybe you will stop being so cold .

right away we all looked at Naruto not beliving what he even said i had my jaw nearly open wide with my eyes almost about to pop out since that was somthing i did not even expect i right away wander if Naruto was doing that on pourpuse or not .

hm intersting you know what i don't like you at all

Naru said to him not even being bothered by how he almost had been insulted i had to hand it to him the guy was really somthing to have such a small reaction after somthing like that .

ah AHHHHHHH NO WAY NOT ANOTHER ONE NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING DAMN YOU SASUKE WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DID YOU CAME BACK DIDN'T YOU THIS IS TO GET BACK AT ME ISN'T IT DAMN IT AND WHEN I THOUGHT THAT I GOT READ OF AN EMO I FIND ANOTHER ONE MAYBE EVEN COLDER THAT YOU YOU STUPID JERK WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME JUST WHAT DID I DID TO DISERVE THIS I KNOW YOU MUST HEAR ME WHEN I GO TO THE OTHER SIDE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS YOU JERK AND IT IS A PROMISS AND YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T BREAK THEM SO GET READY FOR A SECOND BEATING MAYBE THEN YOU WON'T BE AN EMO BUT WHAT I M TALKING ABOUT OF COURSE YOU WILL BE CAUSE YOU ARE SINCE THIS IS WHO YOU ARE UGH WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYY ME I WANT TO NOT DEAL WITH THIS NOT AGAIN ANYWAY BUT NO I HAVE TO. ALRIGHT FINE I WILL DEAL WITH THIS BUT IF THIS WILL BE TO MUCH I WILL PULL OUT NO WAY I WILL STAY NEAR ANOTHER ONE NO NEVER AGAIN SINCE THE EMO ARE STRONG AND VERY WIERD .

we all saw as well as listen to the long speach with sweet drops since that was very wierd seeing Naruto act like that it was very funny at least to me since Naru was insulted again just seeing the annoyed look on his face made me laugh since the ego selfish guy got a taste of his own medicine ,ok i was a bit mean but at least Naruto was right to some extent about the guy who was my boss .

bwa hahahaha i have to say this kid is somthing don't you think as well

monk said being very amused the others had mixed feelings but i was abel to see the small smiling faces only Lin and Naru where not smiling since one was cold while Naru was ticked off but kept his calm .

i have to say that for a ghost you are quite wierd

my that was defenitly not neded but still i do have to admit that it was a bit funny

bought Masako and Kuroda spoke while looking at Naruto who semed to have now notice them .

uh thanks i guess but i said the trough since just look at that guy so serios and cold really i think he really needs a break i think he must be a genius or somthng like that ah how boring what's next the dude has a company or somthing like that i guess he dose look like the type ah what ever who would ever want to have somthg like that i think it is somthing boring or maybe it is cool who knows i just hope it is not somthing that deals with ghost's since i kind of hate them i may be one my self but they are scarry when you see them trust me i know what i mtalking about .

Naruto talked again wihch again earned looks especially from bought me as well as Naru and Lin who where watching at him like i did with amazed expresions since it seemed as if we where figured out still i had to hold back my laughter since what Naruto said just after seeing how Naru was acting was very funny , then things became even more as well as wierd once we heard that Naruto was afraid of ghosts i was not well not really since i never saw one till now and mostly because i liked ghost stories . still i had to admit that ghosts where kind of scary if i was honest .

hahahahahahahahaha really you are a spirit yourself and you are afraid of ghosts hahahahahahaha this is so funny really kid you are somthing .

hey what are you talking about granny so what if i m scared of ghosts huh you don't have to rub it in like that .

urg dam it kid i told you i m not old ahj what ever at least i have somthg to held over you now you know .

bought Ayako and Naruto began to banter with Ayako making fun of Naruto who as well retaliate by telling her that she was old , it was funny seeing them act like that in a way i never felt like that in my life the others even if they wanted to stay serios where as well amused as i was .

ok that is enough i had it can you all stop this this is work if you had not realised

Naru shouted geting our attention we saw that he was annoyed at us

fine but what should we even do since the exorcism did not even worked

the monk said while looking at Ayako who was mad .

well i did my work fine it was just an unfortunate accident

i guess i will have to agree with you even if i was under the assumption that there where no spirits here to begin with .

like that the discution about what had happen earlier began with the others sharing their opinions i was kind of lost since i did not knew what to do since i did not really got any of this since i was not a phsychic i began to look at the monitors with a bored expresion on my face whie llistening to the others talking when suddenly while i was moving from image to image i noticed somthing wierd in one of the classrooms

what the but i was there yesterday after i place one of the cameras and i did not saw a chair being there so how did it appear now .

to be honest seign that nearly freaked me out making my skin stand up and have goosbumps since that was scary since i knew that ,that chair was not there the other day i glanced at Naruto who was the only ghost in this whole place but even so i did not want to think he could had done that .

hey what's wrong you look kind of tens

i nearly jumped out in fright after hearing that since i was so preocupide by wanting to know just what the heck was going on with that chair being in a class that i was on a diferent day and i had not even saw till now .

don't do that you nearly scard the crap out of me i said while looking at the blond who was smiling apologeticly i had to say that he was cute ok as much as i want to not think about it was true since he was a nice looking guy with his blond spiky hair that was quite big as well as his very well shaped face that showed a mature side of him even if child ish mostly because of his wiskers that where cute it made me wander if he would had purred if i would had touch them not that i even could since he was translucid mostly which was a shame . still despite that i was not trully disapointed in any way .

sorry but it seemed as if you where in deep thought about somthing so that was why i asked about it but i guess i scared you .

ah no no don't worry about it i m fine really i said back not wanting to make him feel bad wtching him i really had to say that the way he was acting was nice it made me smile inside i stared at him for a few seconds my heart startead to beat a bit faster while my cheeks began to flush while observing the blond who was watching me as well it was quite something to have some and a guy no less watch me like that i was very embarst since it was so sudden but i did not disliked it finding that i enjoyed that in a small way still since i was at work i shaked my head wanting to snape my mind out the gutter and decided to focuse .

oh ok then just say if somthing is bothering you ok since i like to see my friends not being troubeled .

at the words i was quite shocked i gave Naruto a look wanderying if he was really serios about what he said or he was just acting he gave me a grin which made me almost laugh since it was so out of the blue and silly but i saw trouh that that he at least was honest so i had nothng to worry about .

thanks i will if i feel like it , i said back earning a smile from Naruto who gave a thump up as well geting my attention it was so funny that i chuckeled at that since he was very hilarios .

wow you really are funny you know that ,thanks i guess i needed that since i was some what preocupide and to be honest i nearly became scared after what i saw .

i said to him not carring if i was over heard since it was true Naruto loked at me not really understanding why i said that .

hey what do you mean by that what got you scared in the first place cause i don't see anything out of the ordinary .

i sighed since i knew he would react like that so i offered to show him what i was talking about since it was on the camera .

wow what the heck how did that chair even got there i mean i know that i was kind of walking around and hoesntly i was in the room for a while but i did nothing i mean if i would had wanted to make a prank then i think i would had done that but i was simply bored so i did not even do that somthing is going on here .

Naruto who was watching at the image that was cought raised his voice showing surprise as he was talking i saw that he was quite surprise he was not scared like me since in a way he did not had too be but still after hearing him react like that it made me feel relived although i did watched him after he said that he was in the room that i had went too and may had thought to do a prank i had a flat look on my face showing that i did not liked that since it was not funny but i was relived once more after hearing that he did not wanted to do that .

thanks for not doing that since if you would had i would had been upset with you

telling him that like that surprised me since it was out of the blue i saw a smirk growing on his face and that made me weary about it .

oh so you would had beeen upset huh so why i wander don't tell me that you have a crush on me are you ?

right away i reacted having a red face i faced him showing that i was embarest .

wha how could you even think about that i mean it so out of the blue i simply said that since i did not want you to get in troubel since you know you helped me out and all .

saying that was really embaresing in a way i wanted to not even say all that in the first place but now it was to late . so i had to live with what i did .

ho so you say that you did that since you did not want to see me get in troubel hehehe that was so nice of you thanks but you really should not hide behind that you know since it is obviouse why you did it in the first place .

right away i nearly felt my body have shivers since the tone that was used by Naruto was so wierd since he was pretending to have a high pitch tone i did not even had to imagine his expresion since he was probably smirking or try to pretend that he was serios just thinking about it made me blush like crazy since that was uexpected .

hey don't think to much about it ok i did not did it because of anything special i just felt that it was the right thing to do you know .

i said back to him being serios .

hehehehe really well if you say so Mai if you say so but i wander did you really did that cause you wanted or you did it cause you felt like doing it hmm i wander which is it hehehehe.

just hearing that teasing voice made me over react since it was obviouse that Naruto was messing with me having enough i decided to mess with him too .

oh i really wander about that you know since what you planned to do would had been quite scarry you know and after being such a nice guy and decide to help me out i wander that maybe you might have crush on me so if that is true would that had been a prank meant for me so that you could do this i mean come and comfort me after being scared how astuted of you Naruto i had never thought you where a perosn that would go that far to get a girl some alone time over by using a scary prank you really are mean you know .

i said all that hoping to get back at the blond who decided to mess with me i turend my head sicne i wanted to see his reaction and that nearly made me laugh since he was silent with a red face i squill inside since he was very cute being embarest like that .

uh hey that was mean you know i was only joking why did you had to take it so far

i heard Naruto say that with an upset tone of voice as well as expresion .

hahahaha well maybe this will teach you to not make fun of me , i said back with a laugh making Naruto lok at me with a pouting face .

aww that is cute you know you should make that face more often .

right away i saw Naruto look at me wandering if i was joking or dead serios i had to say that it was a stupid thing to say .

ah sorry about that i didn't really ment it ,actually i was half troughtule and half liying since that poting face was cute again Naruto looked at me wandering if i was joking or not and it was quite funny seeing him do that .

you know you are wierd i mean saying that to me really whi did you even said it in the first place .

mh well cause it was intersting and honestly i think it was just so cute seeing you pout like that i think it brings the cute kid that is inside you don't you think so .

i said having a smiling face when i froze right away with a bright blush on my face since that was very embaresing to even say and i did that with not much of a care i did not even wanted to think what Naruto was thinking after hearing that i began to silently pry hoping that he did not said or thought about anything after hearig that .

ahhh what the what just happen why did you even said that it is very embaresing what is wrong with you Mai please stop it ok cause this is to wierd really i mean you are cute and all but this is uh to wierd i mean it's not like i dislike this but i never had a talk like this so this is very wierd to me .

right away i let out small giggels since the way Naruto was reacting was very funny with him being shy and almost panicked he surprised me when he said that i was cute making me blush again since he was complimenting me i did not even know what to think but it was definitly obviouse that i was beging to like him quite a bit i mean why not since he was not a bad person .

and a second right after i thought about that when i heard that he did not disliked what i did that made me a bit happy since he did not thought about my honest words being trully wierd or just meant to be a joke .

still in the end i simply let a small laugh after notecing that Naruot simply was panicking triying to explain himself .

thanks for that but don't worry it's fine you know i was honest when i said that .

i told him showing that i was serios and not meant that as a joke .

hehehe reall gee thanks i guess this is the first time some one told me that you are a great friend Mai

at thouse words i felt as if somthing kind of broke shattering in thousen if not million piceses

ah yeah there is no problem after all that is what friends are for ,i said with a half honest smile i did not want to face Naruto since for a strainge reason after hearing thouse words i felt like crying so i silently let out fawx tears while in my mind i was rageing since for a reason i did not want to be friends with Naruto right away i had a masive blush on my face after realsing that some how i liked him like really like him so i did not wanted to be his friend i was determined to change that no mater what so i had to do what i could and not give up .

uh hey are you ok .

hearing Naruto call out i was snaped from my thoughts .

i replied since i did not want to let somthing suspicious and make my self look wierd in any way towards the blond .

ok if you say so i was just asking ,still from what i saw regurding that chair that you showed me i have to say it is wired don't you think so .

Naruto asked me it was somthing i did not expect but it was a nice chainge of pace as well as subject ,stil i was curios about this as Naruto was since it was very wierd to see that .

yeah i guess so , what do you think Naruto , i asked him wanting to hear his opinion on this .

hard to say honestly if i had to wander i think this must be because of somthing that is regurding this building since it is old but i don't know Mai since i never saw anything like this just what is this anyway .

from hearing Naruto 's tone of voice i realsied that he was honest since he really did not understood what was going on , i began to think back on what he said in the hall way about this place being dangerous i wanted to trully belive him since that would had been more logical now after thinking a bit since even if this place was haunted things happen even if Naruto was not behind them but with this i did not knew what to trully belive as well .

we where bought in thought wandering what to think of all this when the two of us noticed that the others began to observe that we where quiet .

hey what's wrong you two seem quite serios for some reason .

monk ask seeing how we me and Naruto i mean where looking we bought stare at him with me not knowing what to say when Naruto began to sudenly talk .

well we are like this because Mai seem to had found somthing strainge if you want you can take a look as well as you guys .

right away the others where doing what Naruto said when they too saw the chair and like the two of us they had perplexed expresions since they did not noticed that Naru and Lin where quite serios .

did any of you went to the classroom from the west side of the building

at the question the others responded with a simple no which left Naru with a serios expresion on his face we all where in fact .

right away Naru began to rewind the video that was in the said room wanting to check if all was right when suddenly a chair began to appear starting to move inch by inch we all where very surprised by that since there was nothing there at first but then it was .

what was that how did that chair moved i asked being scared but kept calm since there was no reason to panick since we where all in the same room .

that was a poltergeist

a poltergeist i asked not knowing what it meant .

it means nosy spirit isn't that right ?

i saw Kuroda asking Naru who was having a contemplaiting expresion on his face

yes you seem quite familiar with the term

right i asked after hearing that since that was so obviose i had a sarcastic expresion after sayign that as well as after i heard thouse two .

you seem to have a clear understnading of this , i continued pointing that out to him when as usual he decided to make fun of me because i did not really understood very well most of what was going on .

sorry for not having common sense , i said very annoyed after being insulted not like that guy cared about it very much i decided to not think about it .

this is an intersting theory but i don't think this is a poltergeist after all

Naru said that which surprised me at least though gazing at the room i saw the others being confused as well .

why is that .

Kuroda asked wanting to know .

well that is because the objects that are being moved are usually warm and as we can see the chair is not warm .

Naru said that showing a diferent image with the chair that was simply blue i notice that it was somthing called thermography which meant that Naru was right since if there would had been a poltergeist then that chair would had need to be warm and it was not .

i gazed towards Kuroda who had a very shocked expresion as if she had been struck by the sudden revelation that made me wander about why that was glancing around or rather twoards Naruto i was abel to see that he had a serios expresion on his face he was watching twoards Kuroda with an intes gaze i did not understood why he did that though not did i bothered to question it .

oh i see Kuroda said but to me it was not how she said that but it rather the fact that she seemed to be shocked and shake by the said words right away i saw an even more intense gaze that was coming from Naruto and now that really drew my attention since he was not glaring at her per say but rather he was watching her as if he might had knew something or found somthing at least .

sudenly we where interupted by Jhon who began to talk referying to this subject i saw that Ayako was quite interested as well since she did not knew about the person who was brought in to discution when Masako questioned Ayako making fun of her since she did not kenw about what was being talked about .i had to say that the medium was not really nice for doing that .

Naru began to explain things even if he was a bit annoyed about it when he continued explaining what had happen this far .

suddenly Kuroda spoke interupting Naru who glanced at her she began to tel lus that she was attacked ,that earned a few looks of surprise right away Naru began to look trough the cameras going to the camera's that were put at the entrance till the hallway when there was static for some reason , i pointed that out not understanding why did that happen but evne Naru did not knew what to say ,Naruto on the other hand was silent for once and was simply starign at Kuroda with an even more serios expresion his eyes starting to narrow giving him a very sharp gaze i was taken by surprise seeing that since it was wierd seeing him act like this .

right after that Naru asked Masako what was she thinking right away she simply stated that what had happen was because of an accident caused by Kuroda being carless right away, Kuroda defended her self stating that she was attacked , i had a hard time beliving what was said since i did not knew who was right in this matter still the unchainging gaze that Naruto had was starting to annoy me though it also made me wander why was he looking at Kuroda like that .

right after that fight Masako got up and began to walk away bought she and Kuroda exchainged words having quite a cold air betwin the other .

right away after that Jhon made a statemant that Naru answered being a bit defensive of her right away i talked rather out loud after Kuroda did the same shoking me but what was even mor eshoking was that i spoke what i thought even if i did not ment too

Naru hearing that geting a bit angry decided to speak what he thought and that of course brought an argument it would had lasted quite a while had it not been for the sudden creaking sounds that where being over heard from one of the rooms in the school we where all surprised by that since we did not knew what was happening .

sudenly we where all surprised when we saw Naruto simply leaving the room we did not understood what was that all about so right away we decided to watch on the monitores wanting to see what was going to happen we where all shocked at what was actually happening on the west side of the school since in one of the rooms the cealing was falling apart shock went trough us seeing that we feard for the worst since Masako was there in that room and she was in danger we clearly saw how the ground was caving in just Masako was about to touch the outside wall as a way to sustain her weight the entier room colapsed shoking us since we did not knew what was going on the others feard the worst even me when i decided to keep watching i saw somthing that shocked me vey much .

what that was i simply could not even describe or rather make sense of it at all since while in the migst of the sudden chaos that was happening to Masako she was saved unexpectadly what i was abel to see was somthing unminaginable i clearly saw that Naruto somehow managed to make it to the west wing of the school right in the room where the cealing was about to colaps bujt what was strainge was that he was wearing a strainge cloak from what i was able to see and there where some strange symboles on the back but what was the most strangest thing was that nine black orbs where floating round him .

seeing that it shocked me since i did not made any heads or tails about the sudden strainge chainge that had hapen continuing to watch i saw how clearly Masako was saved by literaly being pulled from the wall where she was by a long arm while the celing that was falling had being crushed by a second arm .

i was utterly baffeled since i did not understood where that even came from i was not that bothered by the fact that Masako was saved but by how she was right away i looked away from the screen thinking that atleast nothing bad had happen to Masako .


End file.
